Taming Lions
by The life of a girl
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is in need of a servant and he thinks he may have found a perfect candidate. Little does he know that Ichigo Kurosaki is far from submissive and far from co-operative. Can Byakuya ever tame the beautiful, wild boy? And what happens when he comes to desire to tame more than his temperament? Can he tame his heart? Warning: Yaoi, language, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Our next item is… rather unique, both in appearance and in origin. This item is quite volatile though, and would take quite a lot of work to tame. But surely, having such a beauty tucked under your thumb would be worth it." The announcer smiled, teeth flashing as he tried to sway the audience. The menace under the cover was becoming too much to handle, no matter his worth, and he hoped that he could dupe one of the pretentious, rich people that had gathered into buying it. After all, he was quite a trophy.

The heavy material was pulled away, revealing a rather large cage with a young man as it's only captive.

And what a sight he was to behold. Bright orange locks stuck up defiantly, ending just a little past his ears, cinnamon eyes burned with undaunted ferocity. The caramel skin was shown off by a short, deep purple vest and black, knee length gypsy pants. Honey lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl, eyebrows brought down as his eyes flicked around at the gawking bidders.

There was a silver piece around his neck which appeared to be some sort of collar, perhaps to keep the young man under wraps.

Byakuya considered, watching him. So far, this boy was the only one who seemed to entice him into buying, but he looked too wild. He needed another servant after one of them had passed away from age. As a noble, the servants had to be attractive and smart of course.

He would undoubtedly have to train the boy though, judging by the way he growled and snapped. Like a dog.

He gave a minute sigh as the announcer continued to babble, trying to convince people that the feral boy was worth purchasing. He was exotic to be sure but is wasn't as if this were a fashion contest. What he needed was someone who could be submissive, someone to serve him.

His eyes flicked over those bidding, a few rather greedy looking men and women. It was quite disgusting to think about what they _really _wanted him for. Staring at the boy, he wondered if he would even be as passionate as he was being now, towards a job like being a servant.

"Can I get one eighty? Can anyone give me one eighty?"

Byakuya only rose an eyebrow slightly in surprise. Already at one hundred and seventy thousand? The boy was expensive.

"He's strong and fit, quite suited to any sort of labour, and as yet, is untouched."

The boy flinched at this, glaring at the announcer. "I'll touch you in a minute, baldy." He grasped onto the bars, hissing angrily at the nervous announcer.

Byakuya measured the action, watching the small exchange. Something about the boy was rather… appealing and he found compelled to purchase him. Priding himself on his ability to read people, he was quite sure that, given time, the boy could prove himself to be a valuable asset. Well, if he didn't prove to be suited, surely they could find something else for him to do. He raised his number. "I'll add another twenty thousand."

The announcer nodded eagerly. "Very good, very good. So we're at… one hundred and ninety thousand. Can I get another twenty?"

There was murmuring as everyone considered and the boy glared at the bidders, daring them to raise it.

"Can I get another twenty?"

"Please call it," Byakuya spoke out, standing in anticipation of the end.

He glanced up at the hot sun. It was very inconvenient having the auction in the middle of the town square in the middle of the day. He should have bought some water.

The announcer nodded hastily, glancing around to confirm before calling out, "One hundred and ninety thousand going once! One hundred and ninety thousand for this particular little delicacy going twice!" There was a small pause, the rather portly man holding his breath as he readied the book of items he held. "And gone!" The book connected with his fist, breaking the silence.

XXX

"Do you have some means of transportation?" the announcer asked, hands rubbing together briskly.

"Why? I was under the impression he was perfectly able to be moved," the raven haired man murmured.

"Ah… you can… but you see… he's rather… difficult to handle."

"How hard can that a boy be to cope with?"

"Ah, yes, well…" He hesitated, scratching his balding head awkwardly as he switched from foot to foot. "It's just he might run away if you open the cage."

"Isn't that why you have the collar on him?" he asked, feeling his irritation heighten.

"Well, yes, that was the purpose. It sends electric shocks-ah, through this," he produced a small, plastic remote with one black button. "But, he uh… he's very… very determined."

He gave a small shake of his head, turning away from the man as he approached the storage section. "I shall inspect this for myself."

"Ah, well…"

"And please stop saying, 'ah, well.' I find it grating," he replied coolly.

The boy was stalking back and forth, muttering to himself before he turned a little at him approach.

Byakuya stopped in front of his cage, staring at the boy who just glared back. "What is your name, boy?"

The growl deepened. "Why do you care?"

"I just bought you, I should know what your name is," he replied, straining to maintain his cool in the face of such impertinence. They were almost all like this when they were fist bought, this, or shaking wreaks.

"And why would I give it?"

Byakuya regarded the boy. In all honesty, he wasn't really a boy. He must have been around the age of his sister, if not a few years older, perhaps twenty. He was well toned and broad, though he seemed a little skinny at the moment. "Fine, you don't have to give me your name. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

A smirk. "You say that name as if it should mean something to me, it _doesn't._"

"I am from the great noble Kuchiki clan and I am looking for a replacement for my servant."

Curiosity caused narrowed eyes, mouth opening slightly before the question was spoken, "And why buy me?"

"Because you seem… capable," he replied finally, turning around before striding off.

"Wh-wait-I-I'm not becoming a freaking servant!" he shouted after him, grasping the bars in irritation. "Hey, get back here!"

XXX

Byakuya, against his better judgement, had decided to listen to the annoying announcer, gathering some helpers to load the caged boy onto a cart, enduring his cusses and curses all the way to the palace like mansion.

The land extended for miles, traditional Japanese garden the whole way through. Tall, red walls determined the border, hiding the many rooms of the house.

The gate swung open as the cart rumbled down the road, stopping finally near the largest of the buildings.

Stepping off the coach, the raven haired noble levelled a look at the man. "Now boy, I shall introduce you to the help and then you shall settle into your room before reporting to me tomorrow."

The bright haired man glared at him, snapping in irritation, "I'm not a boy, and why the hell would I do that?"

Byakuya frowned slightly. "Because, I have your life in my hands, what other reason do you need?"

He smirked, smile playing towards challenge. "Do you really?"

He contemplated the response for a moment before saying, "I will bring you in on a leash if I have to."

"Then do it."

With a small frown, he nodded to two of the men that had helped him load the cage on, ordering them to open it.

The moment it was opened, the wild haired child rushed forth, scrambling past the outstretched hands of the helpers.

Byakuya closed his eyes slightly, pressing the button of the remote he received, opening his eyes when he heard a vicious snarl, expecting to see the boy on the ground, incapacitated. Rather, he was hurtling towards him, fist at the ready.

So unprepared was he, that he took the first blow, stumbling back as he clutched his eye.

The searing orange haired boy fled, long legs taking him as far away as possible while more people became alerted to the situation.

Stumbling in the sandals he wore, he cursed when he tripped, the sentries and guards that had begun to chase after him each scrabbling to capture the wild boy.

Byakuya looked on in a mixture of horror, surprise and awe as the boy battled those that had caught him, managing to knock down at least five or six of them before finally getting pushed to the ground under the combined weight of what must have been ten or twelve men.

One of the men held up the boy by his hair, revealing a harsh breathing chest, sword pressed against the honey skin.

"What do you wish me to do, sir?"

Byakuya stood in silent fury, considering what to do. "Bring me the whip and a chain, and be quick."

The pair stared at each other.

One of the guards hurried off, coming back quickly with the objects he had requested.

"Place this on his ankle," he requested, handing the guard back the chain.

Grasping the other end, Byakuya nodded to the guards who hesitantly removed themselves.

The second they were off, the tanned boy was up as well; ready to race away if he had to drag the raven haired noble with him.

"Move boy, and this whip will end up on your back."

He hesitated, watching the man wielding the long black leather piece warily.

"If you show such insubordination again, I will be forced to use this." Byakuya didn't move as he let the boy digest the situation.

"Then you'll have to whip me, 'cause I am sure as hell not doing what you want." He jumped suddenly, launching at the man, only to be pounced on once again by the guards, cussing and clawing.

"Hold him up," Byakuya demanded sharply, waiting for the men to stand, holding his arms still while he continued to thrash wildly. "I told you what would happen boy," he told him, giving the defiant, chocolate depths a cool stare before walking behind him, ebony whip held above him. "I will not let you defy me again."


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Byakuya's servant ever saw of the bright haired man was his raw and bleeding back as he was thrown, unceremoniously into the kitchen.

"Do something with him," he told them before walking off, appearing very dissatisfied.

One of the maids, a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses approached nervously, gently touching his arm to rouse him, noting the chain still around his leg that seemed to lead off from the way he had come.

At the touch, the chocolate eyes flicked open and he abruptly sat up, crying out as he did. He glared at the two servants surrounding him, pushing himself away from them.

The woman frowned, concerned. "You shouldn't move too much, not with injuries like that. Please, let me help you."

He shifted under the eyes of the help, hand around his chest, clutching his other arm.

"I can't do much when you're so far away from me. Also, if you don't let me treat you, how will you be able to get better? It might get infected."

Narrowing his eyes, he watched the pair of them. "W-why?"

She cocked her head, confused by the question. "Why what?"

"Wh-why would you help me?"

"You're going to live here from now aren't you? I don't want you to die or you to get sick. You work with us now, and I want to help you."

He glanced at the ebony haired man that stood next to her, staring at the rather distinctive tattoo above his eyebrow before looking back to the girl.

"What-what are you going to do?"

She smiled gently, holding up her hands as she slowly approached. "Just clean it and disinfect it. Then I'll put on some cream that should fight away infection and hurry the healing process up. Then I'll bandage you up. Does that sound okay?"

Still a little wary, he moved away almost unconsciously before stilling himself, allowing her to look at his back.

She almost sighed to herself as she came up to him. He was still very tense, as if ready to bolt at any minute. What on earth had Master Byakuya been thinking when he bought this rather stunning man?

Gasping when she finally did see his back, she held her hand over her mouth. Gods, Master Byakuya had not been kind. The poor man's back was almost ripped to shreds.

"What?" he groaned out as she lightly touched his shoulder.

"Uh… nothing, it's fine," she assured him.

He moved his head, turning it slightly to look at her through the corner of his eye. "If it's bad, just tell me."

She shook her head as she gathered her equipment, shooting a concerned glance at her friend when the orange haired boy turned around again.

"Wh-what's your name?" she asked gently, pulling away slightly when he hissed under her cleaning.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, we're going to be working together, right? My name is Mihane and that over there," she nodded to the boy that stood with his arms crossed in the corner. "Is Rikichi."

He glanced at the pair of them before staring at his hands. "Ichigo," he replied.

Giving a small smile she continued her work. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? But Ichigo, what did you do to make Master Byakuya so angry?"

He laughed humourlessly. "Why?"

"Well, usually he will stop if you say that you're sorry."

There was a silence before he answered, "I _didn't _say I was sorry."

Brow furrowed, she glanced down at the man. "Why?"

Ichigo met her look, face almost blank when he replied, "Because I wasn't sorry."

Rikichi gave a sigh as he brought over some bread and water. "You're an idiot, but I guess it can't be helped."

"What did you say, little brat?" Ichigo grinned, brow twitching in irritation. "I'm not an idiot."

"Even if you aren't sorry, you may as well say it so you don't get into more trouble." He knelt, staring at the man who just glared back at him. "How old are you?"

"Older then you, tattoo face."

Standing in indignation, the boy placed his hands on his hips. "What did you just say? I'll have you know, this tattoo represents my undying admiration for Renji Abarai."

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled. "Why do you guys keep talking as if I'll know who you're talking about?"

"Well, you should know that name; he is a famous soldier in the ranks of the Kuchiki clan."

His lip rose in irritation. "I don't even know about the Kuchiki clan, why the hell would I know about some soldier?"

"Rikichi, I think this sort of talk can be saved for later… don't you?" Mihane asked pointedly.

The raven haired boy had gone to argue but he finally sighed, blue eyes staring down at the new help. "Fine, I'll go finish my work."

Mihane finished applying the cream to his back, helping wrap the bandage around his built chest, noting the faint scars that marred the flesh.

At last she pulled away, staring down at him. "There you go, that should be all you need to do for now. I'll check in now and again for infection, just don't do any strenuous activity for a while, I'd rather not have to come back and re-bandage you."

He nodded appreciatively, smiling a little. "Thanks Mihane, I appreciate it."

XXX

Byakuya pulled off his silver-green scarf, finding himself irritated in the extreme. The orange haired boy had _refused _to cry out, refused to call for him to stop and refused to apologise for his actions. Soon it was clear that he wouldn't be able to whip the boy much longer unless he wanted a dead servant so he had left the boy in the hands of two of his most trusted servants, Mihane and Rikichi.

Mihane was sure to tend to the boy and feed him, though he had half a mind not to let even _that _happen. Byakuya couldn't understand it. Why was that boy so determined to not bow his head? Surely it was better than the alternative. Running a hand through his free locks, a nervous tick he only allowed seen by himself and he considered his next move.

The boy may have learnt his lesson, and by tomorrow he was sure to be following orders. He hoped.

XXX

Unfortunately, it seemed fate was not as kind to Byakuya as he would have wanted to believe and for the next few weeks; he was forced to try many different tactics to break the boy that his servants told him, was named Ichigo. For that is what he wanted to do now, _break him_. It had gone past discipline and teaching him a lesson, no, now he wished to crush whatever it was that held that boy's head up, abolish whatever motivated him to continually deny him and destroy whatever it was that kept him from saying that he was sorry.

Sentencing the boy to death had been tempting at first, but somehow, he continually found excuses not to, until he was in such a state that he believed even death would not soothe him. The boy managed to stir such extreme feelings, anger, hate, the desire to crush and break and even more disturbing, admiration. He admired the guts of the boy, admired how he could look him in the eye even when he told him he was to be chained outside on the streets for a week, when he locked him in a dark pit, whipped him… and still he glared back, those captivating depths swimming with hatred and challenge and it stoked a fire in his heart.

Unable to think of any punishment for the boy for the moment, he had allowed him to run free. Run free was of course, a relative term. The boy still carried the chain around his leg, the end of it being secured tightly to a brick wall, but the chain was long and he could visit many rooms before the chain ran out, even being able to almost touch the boundary wall. Byakuya had done it on purpose of course, for the illusion of freedom was a punishment almost more potent then pain.

But it was on a particularly sunny day that he finally found the one thing that could bend the insolent boy to his will.

XXX

Ichigo yelped, sprinting down the hallway, glancing behind him at the huge, black dog that Byakuya owned-Suki-as he chased him down, whining at him to play.

"I'm not playing with you, you stupid mutt!" Ichigo cried out as he sped around a corner. The dog was practically the size of a bear and he played extremely rough. Not that he couldn't handle it, but this was almost the fifth time on a single day that he had been chased down.

Not really paying attention to where he was going, Ichigo glanced behind him, only to find Suki had almost caught up. He sped up, still keeping his eyes on the dog, not realising that Mihane was on a small stool, dusting some ornament on a high shelf.

He only grazed past her really, but it unbalanced her and she toppled forward, her feather duster knocking into a royal blue, ceramic vase, the heavy item wobbling precariously before tipping off the edge.

Ichigo skidded to a stop and Suki ran for cover, the loud noise causing him to skitter away in surprise. "Shit, sorry Mihane."

Mihane was shaking, staring at the shattered vase in fear. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Ichigo frowned, approaching her. "Wha-what's the problem? I can help you clean it up if you want."

She turned her wide, hazel depths to him, lip trembling. "That's not the problem. This is a family heirloom!"

He bit his lip as she knelt down, almost crying as she picked up the pieces in shaky hands. "Look, if we just clean it up, maybe he won't notice." He knelt next to her, pushing her away slightly. "Besides, you shouldn't be picking anything up with those hands."

"What's the meaning of this?" Byakuya's cool voice uttered, each word coming out frozen.

"Ma-Master Byakuya!" Mihane cried, standing and bowing hastily, blinking away tears. "I-I'm so sorry Master Byakuya, I-I tripped and knocked your heirloom."

Stoney grey eyes assessed the situation, glancing from Ichigo who was glaring up at him from the floor, picking up broken pieces of vase, and the trembling girl in front of him. "I see. Then you know what you must do. Report to the captain of the guard and he will address your punishment."

He began to turn but Ichigo grabbed his arm, hissing out angrily, "Are you joking me? Who the hell is stupid enough to put precious heirlooms on a plain old shelf anyway? You're just asking it to be broken and secondly-"

"Do you also wish to be punished, Ichigo?"

Mihane shook her head quickly, pushing in front of the angered boy. "No, no he doesn't." She turned to him, muttering urgently, "Ichigo, do you want to get in trouble as well?"

"It was my fault!" Ichigo told him, ignoring the trembling girl. "I was running and knocked into her by accident. I made her fall and hit the vase."

"Then you shall both receive punishment," he replied, gently removing himself from Ichigo's grip before turning around once again.

"Just punish me!" Ichigo cried, wrenching Byakuya back around again. "It was my fault and I'll take the punishment."

His eyes went from the panting form of Ichigo to Mihane who was clutching onto Ichigo's side in desperation. "You don't want… Mihane to be punished… is that how you feel, Ichigo?"

The chocolate depths narrowed, sensing a trap. "I want to take her punishment, because it was my fault," he replied slowly.

Certain in his deductions, Byakuya once again detached himself from the iron grasp of the boy, straightening as he said, "Ichigo, if you don't wish for Mihane to be punished, you will do exactly what I say from now on. Do I make myself clear? From now on you are to report to my office every morning where I will assign you your daily chores."

"What?" he growled out, shaking Mihane off as he stepped closer. "Just punish me!"

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile. Finally, he had the boy exactly where he wanted him. "You will do exactly as I say, Ichigo, or Mihane will be punished for your careless actions."

Ichigo glared at him, gritting his teeth before he snarled out, "Fine," and stalking away, Suki following quietly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I'm so sorry! *Gets on knees and begs* Please forgive my incompetence! **

**Ah… *ahem* Sorry about that. I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for not updating for ages. I've just been crazy busy and really sick -.- **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews guys because I really appreciate them. And may I politely and humbly ask that they continue?**

**Please and thank-you.**

**Uh… so… thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it! Please review :) **

**P.S. Love to know who you guys think owned Ichi before Byakuya ;) Maybe he'll want him back!**

XXX

Ichigo stood, waiting impatiently for Byakuya to give him something to do. He glared at the back of the raven haired noble, as if he could burn holes into the back of his head with only his eyes.

"You won't injure me with your eyesight Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a start before scowling. "Well, there isn't any harm in trying."

"Get me some tea," he said as he shuffled some papers around, reading over them.

Growling, Ichigo crossed his arms. "What?"

"Tea," he repeated, staring up impassively at Ichigo. "I asked you to get me some tea. Go to the kitchen and get me some oolong tea."

Snorting, he stalked off, sparing one last heated glance behind him before disappearing.

Byakuya heaved a sigh. It had been like this for days. After finally managing to make the wild boy do as he asked, he had been making him to menial tasks. He had originally wanted Ichigo to become his personal assistant of sorts, but when he'd proven to be difficult, he had passed the idea up. Now however, it was possible.

Still, he didn't trust the boy yet, even if he had the flimsy excuse of Mihane's punishment to keep him with him. He took a deep breath, finding he could breathe easier without the boy around. Something about him made him uneasy, nervous… and he hated that. It wasn't natural.

He glanced up slightly when he heard Ichigo's footsteps approaching and he busied himself with his work.

"Here," Ichigo muttered roughly, thrusting the cup his way.

"I'm sorry?" Byakuya asked, staring up at Ichigo. "Did you say something?"

"Take your tea!" he urged, shaking it in front of his face slightly. "You wanted tea didn't you?"

Byakuya blinked at him before going back to work.

"W-what the hell?" Ichigo demanded, putting the cup down on the low table in irritation. "Fine, here's your tea, I hope you choke on it."

"It's 'Master Byakuya.'"

Ichigo paused, watching the man warily. "What did you say?"

Byakuya looked up at him seriously. "When you address me now, you will address me as 'Master Byakuya.'"

Sneering, Ichigo crossed his arms. "Yeah, no, I don't think so."

Raising one brow he considered the boy. "Are you sure you don't want to call me that?"

His eyes narrowed at the veiled threat before he muttered out a curse and replied tightly, "Fine, here's your tea, _Master Byakuya._" The words were heavily doused in sarcasm and mocking, but it was a start.

He nodded, picking up the tea before taking a graceful tea and placing it back down. "You need some lessons in making tea obviously."

Byakuya was extremely surprised and pleased when Ichigo blushed fiercely, choking on his own breath momentarily.

He hadn't expected such a reaction-anger and curses perhaps, but not embarrassment.

"W-well…" Composing himself, he glared at the man. "You're lucky I made you that tea at all, so just shut up about it."

Not allowing himself the pleasure of a smile, though one was desperately trying to work its way up to his face, he lowered his head to read his papers once more. "Can you read?"

Ichigo jumped a little at the question, hesitantly sitting down as far away from the noble as possible. "What's it to you? Master _Byakuya_?" he added the title as an afterthought.

Refusing to admit how much those words pleasured him, he continued to stare blankly at his work. "I need someone who can read. The servant you were intended to replace was my personal servant. He could read, write, organise, clean…"

"Why the hell would I want to be your personal servant?"

Byakuya looked up at him, staring at him seriously before continuing, "It is a good offer boy, and I'd take it before it expires."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, scowling as he shifted in thought. "W-what exactly to I have to do?"

"Organise my files, have them sent away, organise the other servants and manage finances with me… Of course, you need to do some other things like get me my dinner, draw my bath and clean my room, those sorts of things. Do you think you can do that?"

Ichigo growled, glancing around as if searching for an escape before finally nodding minutely. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, then you start now. Read these and place them in my folders over there," he pointed to a dark mahogany desk. "I'm sure you can put them away properly before I've finished writing my letter."

Chuckling humourlessly, Ichigo went to the desk. "Yeah, I'll have this finished before you even finish your tea."

XXX

"You're quite effective when you actually attempt to work."

Ichigo snarled, staring into the gardens, through the open door, his arms crossed as Byakuya sorted through his files. "Whatever. So, am I done or not?"

Byakuya flicked through them some more before nodding. "Yes, it appears everything is in order."

Snorting, Ichigo pushed away from the door frame. "I know, I did it."

Byakuya turned to stare at the boy, placing down his work. "I find your lack of respect unnerving. Are you going to continually address me so casually?"

He scowled. "Well I ain't calling you 'Master Byakuya' every freaking minute so, you can shove that idea up your a-"

"Master Byakuya, you have a message," Mihane interrupted, glancing warningly at Ichigo before bowing, holding out the rolled parchment.

"Thank-you Mihane."

Ichigo crossed his arms, leaning back against the doorway again as he stared out across the fence only a little while away.

Byakuya noticed, placing the letter down for the moment as he considered the boy. "How did you become a servant?"

There was no reply for a few moments; Ichigo just stared out the door before his eyes found Byakuya's and he smirked. "Suddenly interested in a useless servant huh?"

Shifting slightly, his eyes narrowing a little, Byakuya glared at the boy. "Please answer the question Ichigo."

"It's Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki, that's my name."

Byakuya watched him, confused as to why he would give him his last name. "Do you expect me to call you that now?"

"No," he snapped back, irritated. "I'm just telling you."

He pursed his lips slightly before lowering his eyes. "So then, Ichigo Kurosaki, will you answer the question?"

Ichigo laughed wryly, scratching his head. "It's not a very entertaining story Master Byakuya. In fact, it's hardly a story at all. I got picked up by someone while I was walking the streets." He grinned savagely, eyes glinting maliciously as he glanced at Byakuya. "I caused so much trouble for the guy. Then eventually, I ran away."

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you," he commented mildly.

The orange haired man cocked his head. "The same could be said of you."

There was silence as they stared at each other before Byakuya began to unroll the parchment. "I still think you might be useful."

Ichigo paused before muttering, "Yeah, he thought I was useful too."

"Why did you run away?"

"Why do you think?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to the noble, leaning down to poke him in the chest. "I don't like being _caged._" He stood once again, rubbing his neck absently as he watched the sun slip down, over the garden. "I wanted to get home."

Another silence descended, though Byakuya's tongue itched to move, to ask him where home was, why he wanted to go there… He mentally shook himself. He was much too interested in the boy.

Ichigo broke the silence in the end, moving suddenly to go back towards the door. "Anyway, I gave him a mark he isn't likely to forget and got the hell out of there. I didn't get home in time though and now, here I am." Ichigo grinned humourlessly his way. "And that's how I became a servant."

Byakuya watched him for a moment longer before his oceanic depths turned to the paper in front of him. Then he rolled it back up, standing. "That's all for today Ichigo. I expect you early tomorrow as well and from now on, you will call me 'Master Byakuya.' And it _will _happen."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo yawned, blinking blearily, feeling a tick form above his eyebrow at a persistent knocking on his door.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, you need to get up now."

"What?" he snapped out, shifting to his side on his bed.

Mihane slid the door open slowly, poking her head in. "Ar-are you okay Ichigo?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just trying to sleep," he replied, glaring at her through sleep deprived eyes.

"Ichigo, I-I'm sorry but you need to attend to Master Byakuya," she spoke gently. "You're his personal attendant now, aren't you?"

The words stilled Ichigo as he realised the implication of the title. _Personal attendant. _

As if on cue, Mihane added, "It's not quite time for Master Byakuya to get up so you have time to get him breakfast and get his bath ready."

Ichigo glared at the wall. "I'm not going to be his little pet."

Mihane frowned, stepping into the room. "Ichigo… please… you know what will happen if you don't do as you're told."

He flinched, grinding his teeth.

"Really Ichigo, is doing as you're told so bad? Surely this is better than the alternative."

Ichigo felt his anger swell and he sat up abruptly. "Better? This is _better_?" He gave a bark of a laugh. "I should be _home. _Instead I'm stuck… being… it's like I'm a rare…" He clenched his hands into fists, his scowl darkening as he shook in anger before he took a calming breath. "Forget it, I'm f-I'll do my job, okay? But don't tell me that this is better. I don't know what your life was like before this, but I-my…"

"You… have a family, don't you?"

He didn't reply, instead resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hands.

"How did you… how did you… uh… become…" she stuttered out nervously.

"People want things they can't have," Ichigo said bitterly.

There was a long pause as Mihane twisted her hands together in concern.

Noticing her worry, he gave her a half smile before he shook his head, laughing, ruffling up his hair. "Forget about it Mihane, it's a boring story and you're right, I'm here now. So don't worry, I'm going to be good."

_I'm not going to let you worry. _He pushed himself up, patting her head and grinning. "I'll go get the master his breakfast."

XXX

Ichigo stared at the food on the tray, resisting the urge to chuck it away.

_I'm going to get out of this hell hole, _he thought murderously, stepping hurriedly to Byakuya's room. He didn't knock, instead he simply used his hip to slide the door open and stormed in.

He stopped upon realising that the noble was still sleeping. His sleeping figure was almost completely different to when he was awake. A long arm was tucked underneath his head, the ebony lengths falling over his pillow. Byakuya was lying on his side, one leg off the edge of the futon and the other tangled in the sheet and his free hand clutching onto the mattress. He looked so at ease with his mouth open, an almost dumb look on his face.

Ichigo scowled, not allowing himself to think, for even a moment, that he was cute. He tapped his foot, finding it irritating when the chain around his ankle jiggled.

When Byakuya didn't awake, Ichigo put the food down and kicked him-gently so as to not incur his wrath. It wasn't that he was afraid, but he hardly needed a whipping right now.

Byakuya gave a start, blinking rapidly before he sat upright, slate grey eyes darting around before he noticed Ichigo. Immediately, his façade slipped into place and he stared, one slender brow raised inquisitively. He coughed gently, straightening.

"Is there something you need Ichigo, or do you always intend to wake me up in that manner every morning?"

Ichigo smirked. "I thought you wanted me as your personal attendant. You should know that it means all the extras."

Byakuya took a breath, not allowing himself the pleasure of snapping back. "Such as being awakened by a kick?" he questioned.

He crossed his arms. "Well hurry up and eat. I don't want to waste my time here all day."

Smiling thinly, Byakuya straightened his bed sheets. "You will be 'wasting' your time here because you're going to be staying with me all day. You aren't going to be having leisurely days off; you're going to be working. Now, while I eat, I expect you to prepare my bath. I like it reasonably cool with some bath oil in it."

Ichigo scowled but didn't move.

"Did you still want something Ichigo or are you going to run my bath?"

His lip curled in distaste. "Fine, I'll get to that. Enjoy your food."

Byakuya watched the boy leave, a strange feeling passing over him. Every time he met with Ichigo, a strange feeling of expectation filled him, only to be constantly disappointed by… by what? By the fact he wouldn't do as he was told? By the fact he wouldn't break like everyone else? That he was something different and unattainable?

He pulled the food to his lap, frowning at Ichigo's behaviour. He should have brought it to him directly, not left it on the table.

Ichigo would always disobey him, even in small things and it irked him more then he would have liked. And what was worse was he was spending time worrying about that. Sighing heavily, he began to eat his food, pushing the fiery young man out of his mind.

XXX

Ichigo muttered to himself, kicking the door open before going to the bath and struggling to turn the tight faucet.

He had almost managed to turn on the hot water when he saw a delicate lower body slip through the bathroom window, revealing a rather petite, ebony haired girl with bold, violet eyes.

Said eyes widened and the girl straightened, her traditional robe of embroidered lilies falling around her slender form.

"Wha…" he stood quickly, delivering a swift kick, knocking the small girl against the open window. "You're a pretty confident burglar." He pointed, a vein pulsing dangerously in his forehead. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You come here for the safe or something?"

"Wha-what?" the girl cried back, standing properly. "How _dare _you. Of course I'm not here to steal! Who the hell are you?"

"That's my question," Ichigo snapped back.

"What on earth is all of this ruku-" Byakuya began as he flung the bathroom door open, stopping dead upon seeing the young woman. "R-Rukia? What on earth are you doing?"

Rukia crossed her arms, cocking a hip. "I was planning on surprising you but this crazy man kicked me and accused me of being a thief."

Byakuya frowned, glancing at Ichigo. "Is this true Ichigo?"

Ichigo gave a start before nodding, also crossing his arms. "Well… yeah. What the hell was I meant to do? Some stranger comes climbing through the window like some sort of cat and you expect me to just let it happen?"

"Stranger?" the small girl raged, glaring at him. "I am Byakuya's sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Freaking hell, you people are ridiculous. How the hell was I meant to know that?" Ichigo demanded. "I don't even know anything about you Kuchiki's."

"This servant has some nerve brother. He is a servant, right?"

"I'm no servant!" Ichigo growled, placing a hand on his hip. "And don't talk about me as if I'm not right here."

Byakuya held up a hand. "Silence Ichigo."

He scowled but grit his teeth and did as he was told.

"Rukia, please just be calm. Ichigo is… he is new. He doesn't know much about us either. I had not told him of your visit either. But as for crawling through windows, you should know that that is highly inappropriate."

Rukia flushed. "I just wanted… I had only wanted to surprise you brother."

Byakuya gave a slow nod. "I know Rukia, but you were meant to come early this afternoon and give us time to prepare."

She pouted, shifting her arms again. "Fine. I'm sorry brother, okay? I'm very sorry for wanting to greet you."

He sighed, reaching out slowly before pulling his hand back. "Alright Rukia. Well, there's no need to dwell on this issue anymore is there? Come Rukia, have some food while I get ready."

Rukia sighed. "I've already had breakfast brother. Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She leisurely approached Ichigo, one finger tapping his chest. "Ichigo, is it? I hope that you learn some manners before we meet again, brat." She gave him a thin smile before she walked away, head high and back straight.

Byakuya let out a breath, glancing at Ichigo. "What on earth did you think you were doing?"

"Saving you from getting robed," he snapped, turning the faucet.

Byakuya leaned against the bathtub, hands gripping the cast iron side. "Ichigo," he began, turning to look at him, one brow raised patiently, though he hardly felt it. "Did you really… kick her?"

"Y-yes," he muttered, glancing up.

"I-I appreciate that you were… attempting to help me, but if anything of the sort happens again, you will be punished."

Ichigo growled, glaring at him. "If you don't want me kicking things, maybe you should actually update me on stuff that that. How the hell am I not going to annoy you, and don't pretend you aren't because I know you are, when I don't even know exactly what I'm doing?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo through his long fringe. "I thought I told you to call me, _Master _Byakuya."

He snorted as he waited for the bath to fill. "You really want to talk about that now?"

"Ichigo, you need to learn how to show respect and _do as you're told._ But perhaps you're right; I do need to tell you more about how... everything… but I can only do that if you actually listen to me. To make myself clear, you _will _call me Master Byakuya, as we already discussed and you _won't _go around…" He took a breath to calm himself; somehow just being in the boy's presence managed to aggravate him. "You won't go around kicking people, do you hear me? If you don't know what is going on, then either ask, or just pretend you do know and simply smile."

Ichigo bent over the bath, twisting the faucet off. "Alright, alright! I get it _Master Byakuya. _I won't kick anyone anymore. But you have to admit that climbing through a window is a fai-"

"Ichigo, it won't be discussed anymore, are we clear?" he asked coldly, eyes level with his.

He shrugged. The guy was clearly an overprotective brother, something he could understand so he let the attitude slide. "Fine, I'll get out of your way so you can bathe."

"Wait a minute Ichigo; I need you to help scrub my back…" He watched Ichigo freeze and allowed himself a small smile. "Or did you forget you were my _personal _attendant?"

Ichigo's jaw clenched tightly before he glanced back at the noble through narrowed eyes, a light blush gracing the caramel skin. "You don't actually think I'm going to do that, do you?"

Byakuya rose one brow, exhaling softly.

Scrunching up his face, Ichigo finally turned around completely.

There was silence for a moment as they looked at each other.

"Well are you going to get in the freaking bath?" Ichigo demanded.

Byakuya hummed before turning around and disrobing, surprising Ichigo with the suddenness of it.

Feeling heat flood his face, Ichigo quickly turned away, a hand pressed to the side of his face. "Maybe you can warn me before you do that?"

"I didn't know that you would be offended by it. It should hardly matter because we're both men," he replied as he stepped into the water.

Ichigo coughed, shifting his weight to his other foot. "That doesn't matter; you don't just strip off without warning people."

Byakuya was surprised when a snort of laughter sounded. He had laughed? Quickly he clamped a hand over his mouth. Why was he laughing? But somehow, he couldn't help but find Ichigo's reaction somewhat… endearing. "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you Ichigo. Please, you can turn around now. I'm in the bath," he told him, watching Ichigo's stiff back.

Ichigo peeked through his fingers, apparently satisfied to find him in the bath. Still he hung back, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked, watching him quizzically.

"Well… I don't know where anything is in this room. Where's the scrubbing brush?"

Byakuya pointed to wooden cabinet, painted ivory. "It should be in there, along with my oil."

Ichigo nodded, searching through the cupboard.

"Please be sure to put everything in its rightful place," Byakuya warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Byakuya frowned slightly as he watched the boy who had finally managed to locate the brush and some oil. "How… how are you finding it here?" he asked, hoping he had imagined the hesitation he swore he could hear in his voice.

The bright headed boy's brown eyes met his in a scowl. "You're seriously asking me that? Sorry, but no matter how well you treat me, I'm sure as hell not happy to be here. And I don't intend to stay for very long."

Irritated with his answer and with the fact he asked in the first place, Byakuya stared at him coolly. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Ichigo didn't reply, just scowling deeper before standing up. "How about you just shut up and let me clean your back Master Byakuya?"

XXX

**Holy balls! I know, I haven't updated for ages!**

**I promise I'm not dead or anything of the like and I am assuring you, this story is far from forgotten. **

**I apologies sincerely for being MIA for a while there and hope that I'm going to be able to make it up to you! Haha :) **

**I've finished uni for the year, so it should be possible.**

**Anyway, I want to thank-you all for your continued loyalty, support and reviews, because they mean the world to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo bit the inside of his lip, trying not to laugh.

The noble was ticklish, imagine that.

Byakuya had his arms around himself protectively, glaring heavily at the boy, no pretence of calm collectedness in sight. "Stop doing that Ichigo."

Snorting out a laugh through his nose, he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry, but you asked me to scrub your back."

"Yes, my _back, _not my ribs or my arms," Byakuya snapped back.

"You could have just told me you were ticklish."

"I'm not ticklish," he muttered, turning away from Ichigo, eyes melting holes into the tub.

Trying and failing to hold back a grin, Ichigo slowly put the brush back to the nobles back. "Yeah, completely not ticklish, you must just compulsively shake and giggle normally."

Byakuya glanced back at Ichigo, his glare losing some of its heat. "You could try to look at least a little sorry."

Smirking, Ichigo pushed him back around. "Come on, you want to be clean don't you?"

"Then don't do it so softly. Of course it will make me… _ticklish_… if you do it that lightly."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Laughing again, Ichigo pressed the brush back down, scrubbing a little harder. "What's happening today anyway? Everyone's running around like crazy people… and your sister popping around for a visit? Don't tell me this is ordinary."

Byakuya stared out the window. "No it isn't. I suppose I should tell you…" he muttered, mostly to himself before glancing back at Ichigo. "I'm having some guests – important guests. Rukia came back for it and everyone is preparing for it. Actually, we might need to find you some different clothes."

He stared down at Ichigo's clothes pointedly. The clothes that he had originally worn were burnt somewhere – in ruins from his first experience of the whip and he was now wearing a simple black shihakusho.

"What's wrong with this?" he demanded.

Byakuya's eyebrow arched slightly at Ichigo's tone. He didn't say anything though, despite how much he wanted to beat the boy into submission. If he were honest with himself, he knew he should be happy that Ichigo was even obeying him at all and unless he wanted to whip him to death, it was hardly worth worrying about his tone.

It seemed Ichigo was being a little more reasonable these days however because at the look he received, his face screwed up slightly in distaste but he looked down as he scrubbed.

"There isn't anything wrong with them but everyone needs to look good when they arrive. However they won't be doing so till tomorrow."

"But Rukia…?"

"She wanted to get home early to surprise me I suppose."

There was silence as Ichigo continued to wipe the noble down before he asked, a little hesitant, "W – will the Aizen household be there?"

Byakuya turned to Ichigo, finding himself a little astonished. "I thought you didn't know anything about nobles?"

Ichigo flushed – irritation making his lip curl. "I didn't say I didn't know anything. I know a little. Besides, Sōsuke – _Aizen_ – he…" He paused, eyes widening in surprise before he shut his mouth firmly, staring holes into Byakuya's back.

"He what?" Byakuya frowned, watching the boy. His reaction had been sudden and confusing though he guessed it was because Ichigo hadn't meant to tell him anything at all.

Ichigo shoved the noble slightly to turn him back around, shrugging a little. "It's nothing."

"Ichigo," he warned, eyes narrowing in his direction.

"It's none of your business," Ichigo told him firmly. "You've got everything else of mine; I think I should be able to keep this to myself."

Byakuya didn't know how he felt about those words. Perhaps he should feel a little happy that Ichigo seemed to have at least admitted to himself that Byakuya owned him. Still… "Ichigo, how do you know him?"

Growling, Ichigo scrubbed harder. "I just met him once… It's nothing – really. I met him and thought he was creepy. There, happy?"

Giving him a blank look, Byakuya was silent for a moment. That wasn't the truth at all. "Ich-"

"Brother, I was wondering if we could go shopping today…"

Byakuya and Ichigo both paused, looking toward the door where Rukia's voice had come from.

"Rukia, now isn't the time to-"

"I'm sorry brother but I was hoping to go shopping to find a gift for Renji… he's coming tomorrow as well."

"Of course I know that Renji is coming. But why on earth would you need to get him a present?"

Ichigo quite enjoyed the exchanges between Rukia and Byakuya because it seemed that Byakuya was closest to human when he was around her – like now – he was clearly exasperated but was trying hard to keep it in.

"B – because it's our anniversary in a few days," she admitted quietly.

"Anniversary?" Ichigo echoed, confused. Wasn't Rukia a noble? Why was she married to a soldier?

"Very well – you may go shopping but I can't come with you. I have work to complete today."

Rukia exhaled loudly and Ichigo could hear her shuffle impatiently. "Then who am I meant to go with?"

Byakuya was silent for a minute, considering when his eyes travelled to meet Ichigo's.

Ichigo violently shook his head. "No, no way. I'm not going shopping!"

Raising a brow in amusement, Byakuya turned back towards the door as he stood. "Ichigo will go with you today."

"Tsk," Rukia muttered. "Do I really have to take him?"

"Yeah, I agree. I don't want to follow her around."

"Not even out in the town?" Byakuya asked as he wrapped himself in a robe.

Ichigo froze, staring at him from his spot on the floor. "Y – you mean… _out, _out?"

Not replying, Byakuya simply gave him a condescending smile.

He hesitated. "Is this a trick?"

Byakuya turned to the door. "On the other hand Rukia, perhaps it's best to take Mihane with yo-"

"No! I – I didn't say I wouldn't go…"

"Actually you did!" Rukia called out to him.

Ichigo growled, standing. "Well I did but I changed my mind. If – if I'm really allowed out then I'll go."

"Fine, then go."

Ichigo grinned for what felt like the first time in years, anticipation pulsing as excitement swept through his veins. "Alright. Then I'm off."

XXX

Ichigo bounded down the street, ignoring Rukia behind him. It felt as if he was free – light and free now he had the clunky chain off of his leg. Of course, he wasn't. Byakuya hadn't hesitated to remind him of just who would pay if he decided to run off now.

Though Ichigo hated it, he just couldn't bring himself to leave Mihane there knowing she was getting in trouble because of him. He was sure Byakuya couldn't be too cruel, especially if Mihane liked him, still… One tends to have a slightly skewed perspective when they hate someone.

He sprinted on the grass, throwing himself through the bushes before he heard Rukia call after him, "What are you doing? You're meant to go on the path. I can't have you running into the forest or something."

Ichigo wanted to scowl and curse but he couldn't bring himself to, not when he was so genuinely happy. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Rukia huffed, watching the ecstatic boy. "Is it that bad? Staying with my brother I mean."

"Ah god," Ichigo moaned. "Why? Why does everyone ask that?" He glared back at her, mood impressively dampened. "Why would you think it isn't? Being sold into slavery isn't my idea of a good time you know."

"Well isn't it better than the alternative?"

"What alternative? I was living with my family… I – I wasn't forced to – to act like a slave and I wasn't beaten just because I spoke up."

"You have a family?"

"Yes, of course I have a family… they're just…" Ichigo glanced away as they walked towards town. "Very far away."

Rukia looked at him for a moment. "Then why haven't you told him you have a family?"

"Because," Ichigo snapped. "Nobody seems to care. It's all, "_I bought you_" or "_but now you're mine,_" sort of thing."

"Byakuya wouldn't say that you know."

"Oh yeah, sure. The type to whip his servant's into submission? Like he'd just let me go."

"Whip?" Rukia choked out, stopping Ichigo in his tracks when she grabbed his arm. "He _whips_ you?"

Ichigo suddenly became self-conscious and strangely felt the need to keep his opinion to himself. It wasn't that he wanted to protect Byakuya exactly, just that it seemed wrong to talk about him. Maybe it was because it was his little sister…

"Uh yeah… I mean, hasn't he always?"

"Only rarely and only if it is a serious matter," she answered, frowning at the young man.

Ichigo found that hard to believe. All he did was threaten to have Mihane take his place and Mihane acted as if whipping was a regular occurrence.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing! I did nothing but be myself. I just wanted to _not _be a servant. And I'm not about to bow in submission to somebody else."

"That's what being a servant is," Rukia told him sternly.

"I'm not a freaking servant!" Ichigo cried. "I _was _not, _will _not and never _plan _to be a servant. Can't you people understand? Buying me doesn't mean anything – I – I mean, it _shouldn't _mean anything."

Eyebrows creasing in concern, Rukia removed her hand from his arm. "He doesn't really treat you badly does he?"

"W – well I guess…" Didn't he? Ichigo's own brows creased in confusion as he stared at her. What exactly was this? His confusion… He shouldn't be confused. "Of course he freaking does. I mean… when I don't do what he tells me…"

Rukia gave him a; 'of course' look and Ichigo's temper flared.

"Still, that's not the point! I shouldn't be getting in trouble at all. I just want to go home."

Considering his words for a moment, she pursed her lips. "I don't know what is really happening but I'm sure if you tell my brother you were never intended to be a servant and explain about your family he'll help you."

Ichigo searched her face. She seemed very sure about it, but from what he had seen, Byakuya wasn't like that at all. Still, all this talk of whipping and family had depressed him and he just wanted to enjoy his day out so he just sighed, nodding. "Fine. Fine!"

Rukia seemed relieved and Ichigo felt a small rise in affection for the raven haired girl. She seemed honestly noble and good and he half-heartedly returned the warm smile she gave him.

There was silence as they stood awkwardly for a moment before Rukia suddenly bounced on her heels. "Very well, let's get going! I still have to find some clothes for tomorrow."

"You what?" Ichigo cried, dismayed. "No!"

She laughed, grinning at him before skipping down the dusty road to the market place below, leaving him scowling behind.

XXX

**:)**

**So… Yeah. Anyway, thank-you all for being very patient with me. I hope you enjoy this update. I swear that there will actually be Byakuya and Ichigo development soon haha.  
I've been very MIA lately and I apologise. You know when you just… I don't know. Can't be bothered? Well yeah, there was a lot of not being bothered-ness. Plus, I was distracted by the cuteness of my new puppy :)  
So, thanks again for your reviews and your time! They make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Question, does anyone else think that when Ichigo and Byakuya have their fight in season 3 that they say each other's names **_**way**_**too much? Well, Ichigo really – Byakuya Kuchiki this, Byakuya Kuchiki that… and it's not as if it's just the first name – oh no, they have to go the full mile and say the full name **_**every time. **_**Anyway… I just wanted to get that out. (I just watched it if you didn't get that!) So thank-you everyone for reading and reviewing, enjoy.**

XXX

"Perhaps this one… no, it'd make me look too short. Or this one maybe? No, I'd look like a pumpkin." Rukia placed a finger to her chin, tapping it as she stared at the assortment of kimonos. "I _really _can't decide."

"…upid. This is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Rukia enquired, peeking past the kimono she was holding aloft, presenting it to Ichigo.

"I said," Ichigo repeated heatedly, making himself louder. "This is stupid and ridiculous. You said we were looking for an anniversary gift and instead we're playing… dress up."

Grinning, Rukia held the kimono against Ichigo's skin, enjoying his scowl. "It suits you."

"It does not," he growled, shoving the silky material away, glancing out to the middle of the market square.

Sighing, Rukia glanced between the two kimonos that she had finally laid out on the vendors stand. She was torn. They were both beautiful – one was a deep blue with a very delicate design woven into the material. It was of red roses and green vines, spiralling around the hem and up around the sleeves. The other was a silver one with bolder and bigger embroidery of more flowers and branches as well as some spirals in grey.

"…hat one," Ichigo muttered, glancing down at the two, quickly looking away.

"What?" Rukia glanced at him curiously. "Which one?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Ichigo crossed his arms before finally pointing at the silver one muttering something else.

"Ichigo, for crying out loud, I can barely hear you, speak up!"

"The silver one will look best," he snapped. "It will bring out your eyes where as the other one will take the attention away from you. I mean, you are wearing it because you _want _attention right?"

Seemingly surprised by his own outburst, Ichigo glanced away, flushing but said nothing to make up for it.

Rukia was also surprised – mostly because Ichigo had offered something quite constructive. She was silent for a moment as curiosity bubbled away before finally asking quietly, glancing up at him hesitantly through ebony lashes, "You have sisters…?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped to her, wide and a little guarded but it seemed he understood how she reached that conclusion and he sighed. "Yes, two of them." He chuckled quietly and smiled warmly.

Rukia decided she quite liked that look on him. "What's so funny?"

His eyes turned to hers again but he didn't answer for a moment. Then he smiled again, seeing no harm in telling her. "Nothing really, I was just thinking of them. Yuzu likes to dress up and she's always going on about how pretty the kimonos are but Karin grumbles whenever she has to wear them. I think she actually enjoys it to be honest. Girls like to feel pretty don't they?"

She smiled in return, enjoying the momentary openness she was experiencing. She hadn't liked Ichigo, not at all. But perhaps morbid curiosity had set in and she now found herself honestly interested in what he had to say. Ridiculous as she had only been with him for less than two hours. "Yes," she replied gently before lightening the reflective mood with a more bubbly tone, "But then, I don't actually know that many girls. I'm just going by what I think."

Ichigo smirked but didn't say anything.

"So, are you content with this one?" the vendor finally spoke up, eyebrows raised patiently as she held the dark blue one up, glancing between the pair.

"No," Rukia told her, pointing to the silver one. "I would like that one please."

Ichigo droned out the rest of the conversation as he stood in silent contentment. The sun was so nice and Ichigo felt as if he hadn't been able to experience its warmth for months. That of course wasn't true. He did go outside at Byakuya's but feeling it when free was something different and it lifted his heart.

"You done blanking out over there?" Rukia asked, suddenly coming into vision.

He scowled at her, walking on ahead instead of replying. Walking away speedily, he was suddenly suspicious when Rukia didn't call after him, scold him or even speak up. Glancing back, he was (disgustingly) concerned to find the small, raven haired girl had disappeared.

"Fuck," he muttered, eyes desperately searching the square for her familiar bob and bright eyes. Perhaps she found something interesting?

Unfortunately, Ichigo knew his luck and that would most certainly _not _be the reason for her disappearance. Byakuya would flay him alive.

"Rukia!" he called out, pacing uncertainly, heart in his throat. _Jesus, where the hell have you gone? _

It was then he caught sight of her furious face as she was dragged away through a small side street by a tall, long haired man and heard her desperate scream, "_Ichigo!_"

And momentarily their eyes met and she pleaded with him before she was whipped away.

_Shit! _Without another thought, Ichigo sprinted after her, pushing and leaping through the crowd who cried back and shouted curses at him.

He could hear her voice continuing as he reached the cobbled side street, darkened because of how narrow it was. His footsteps seemed ridiculously loud in his ears but it was soon overtaken by the pumping of his blood.

Rounding the corner, he spotted Rukia. There were three men around her, smiling and chuckling at her, shoving her between them while she attempted to fight them off. They were all large though and she was becoming increasingly frantic.

She hadn't noticed Ichigo yet, but boy, she would in a second.

"Get your _fucking _hands off her."

Ichigo's voice was heavy and thick and fury emanated from every syllable.

It wasn't as bad as actually _seeing _his face however and when the men turned to look at him sharply, they almost fled right then and there.

Ichigo's head was down slightly as he stalked towards them, a fist coming up and clenching fiercely. His brown eyes looked black in fury and it was if the air around him rippled, his simple presence enough to send it rolling dangerously. He looked suspiciously like the dangerous animal he had been advertised as.

"W – w – who are you?" one of the men managed to choke out, his voice shaking as his friends pushed him forward.

Ichigo smiled, white canines flashing before he kicked the man in the face with enough force to knock him into the wall metres away.

He wasted no time in twirling towards the second man who was attempting to scramble away, punching him square in the jaw, making him swirl a few times before collapsing to the ground.

Then he grabbed the last man by the collar, pulling him up to his height. "I don't like trouble makers, and I sure as hell don't like people with no common-fucking-decency. So scram, okay?"

The man was trembling so much he was sure to shake himself out of his skin but he nodded furiously, almost knocking heads with Ichigo in excitement.

"Good, now get away," Ichigo growled, throwing him away from Rukia, towards where he had come, watching the man practically trip over his own feet in his haste to get away.

Ichigo sighed heavily, shaking his head. It was ridiculous. People like that just pissed him off. Turning back to Rukia, he shifted uncomfortably at the look on her face. "What?"

Rukia blinked, trying to get the gape off her face and narrow her eyes a little. Ichigo had been downright scary in that very moment but her reason for shock was not that, it was that he had actually come after her. She was sure she was dead the moment they dragged her away. Sure, she could look after herself but she had been surprised and they were all big men.

"You – you came…" she managed, almost collapsing in relief as her gaze drifted from his in appreciation.

Ichigo frowned, reaching out a hand in support as he watched her in confusion. "Yeah? I mean, you screamed."

"I – I thought-" she tried, searching his face again. "I thought you'd leave."

Snorting in derision, Ichigo straightened; satisfied that Rukia could stand by herself. "Are you kidding? Just what sort of guy do you think I am? I'm not the kind of guy to leave when people need help."

Rukia shook her head a little. "I… I meant you could have left… gone free?"

Ichigo's face was blank before surprise crept up, soon to be replaced with a poorly hidden look of sympathy and amusement. "You honestly think that you were the one stopping me from running away?" He laughed. "No, I ain't running away right now because of Byakuya." Then he sobered, making himself pissed just thinking about the way Byakuya shamelessly used Mihane as a shield.

Rukia seemed confused but didn't press him as she smiled weakly. "Well, thanks all the same. Uh… where did you learn to fight like that?"

Ichigo's wicked grin tore her curiosity to tatters and she marched past him.

"Forget it! I don't want to know," she cried, raising her hands up in defence as she stalked away.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo teased, jogging after her. "It's a pretty interesting story."

"Nope! Not even a word."

"Well it was actually a rain-"

"La, la, la, la! I'm not listening!"

His laughter echoed down the small street as their bickering continued.

XXX

Ichigo and Rukia finally made it back to the mansion, out of breath with tears in their eyes and dust over their clothes, gasping out soundless laughter.

It was in this condition that Byakuya found them in.

Immediately Rukia straightened, attempting to straighten her face, though her lips continued to quirk up when Ichigo snorted out another laugh.

There was silence as they all regarded each other – Ichigo slightly deflated now that he had found the bane of his existence, Rukia, a little nervous and a little ashamed at her appearance and Byakuya staring at them in surprise, slate grey eyes widened and pale lips parted as words were half-formed but not spoken.

Finally Byakuya, who was having trouble keeping his gaze from Ichigo's wild appearance managed to clear his throat delicately and speak, "You were gone for quite some time. I hope you did not run into trouble."

Rukia's eyes widened and she waved her arms desperately. "No! No trouble! I'm very sorry for troubling you. I was having trouble finding a gift."

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo who just grinned at him innocently. A little taken aback, Byakuya had trouble thinking of something else to say. He was quite beautiful when he smiled like that. Schooling his expression, he nodded. "And did you?"

A smile blossomed on his sister's face as she glanced at Ichigo and she nodded excitedly. "Yes, I think we found something pretty good."

Ichigo laughed, shaking his head. "An interesting choice of gift…"

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, confused and a little irked at being left out of the loop. Next time _he _was shopping with her.

"It's a good choice!" Rukia argued with Ichigo, ignoring Byakuya as she frowned at the wild haired young man.

Byakuya noted how Ichigo just snorted, conversing with the younger Kuchiki easily as said, "I think you just chose it because _you _like it."

Actually pouting, Rukia slapped Ichigo's arm, shifting in nervousness as she continued uncertainly, "W – well… I _did _like it… but don't you think he'd like it too?"

Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes and scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah, I guess. I mean, he's gotta be a little weird anyway right?"

Confused, Rukia cocked her head slightly. "Why?"

"Well he married you didn't he?"

Rukia almost screeched at Ichigo then, throwing herself at him in only half jest and kicking and slapping him as she told him exactly how much she _didn't _appreciate that comment.

Byakuya was taken aback by her behaviour, actually shifting away in surprise as they squabbled.

"R – Rukia… what on earth are you doing?" he managed to choked out, eyes wide. His sister had never really been an overly violent person, at least he didn't _think _so and she was also very composed, calm and not prone to rebelliousness. Not even once did he remember needing to truly scold her – there were moments of course when she spoke out of turn but she wouldn't for long.

So, to see her actually… _mucking around _was beyond strange, it was almost like being in a different universe – one where his sister was… well, whatever _this _was.

Rukia didn't exactly come to her senses then but she did pause mid-wrestle and stared at her brother expectantly before finally realising what he was referring to and releasing her grip on Ichigo's hair and moving her fist from his gut.

She imitated Byakuya's earlier behaviour and coughed gently, picking up the bags she had dropped when she attacked Ichigo. "Sorry brother, I'll go and get cleaned up."

Ichigo straightened as well, watching her walk off before also beginning to walk off, only stopping when Byakuya shot him a glare and said, low and rather coldly, "Ichigo, please stay a moment longer."

Ichigo sighed but stilled himself, turning around whilst rolling his eyes. "Yes, what?"

"What _exactly _did you do with my sister?"

Instead of taking this seriously like Byakuya was hoping (but doubting) would happen, Ichigo just snorted a laugh. Then, as if to mock him, he gave a look of surprise and planted his hand over his lips.

Then Ichigo's eyes flashed and he smirked, taking the hand away. "What do you mean?"

"Well it seems she's with you for no more than half a day and she's already wild. What did you do?"

"What, you think I brainwashed her or something?" Ichigo demanded, crossing his arms. "Look, I didn't do anything except talk to her." He smiled faintly, gazing away to where she left before steeling his gaze and once again glaring at Byakuya. "I like her and she's nice. There a problem with me getting along with her? Or would you prefer I always be stubborn and hostile?"

Byakuya felt his hackles rise. Of course he didn't want that but the effect he was having on her was troublesome.

"And you know, I don't think it's what I did… I think that she just feels like she can be herself around me," Ichigo told him, staring at him pointedly. Then he uncrossed his arms. "Now, if you've quite finished with your interrogation, I'm going to go finish filing your paperwork. Excuse me, _Master Byakuya._"

If Byakuya weren't a noble… he inhaled sharply, trying to contain his irritation. Ichigo always made him feel like he wasn't in control – that he wasn't winning and it disgusted him. "Ichigo, that arrogant mouth is going to be the death of you."

Ichigo seemed to smile wryly, glancing over his shoulder at the man. "So I've been told."

XXX

**Quick update much? Right, I'm pretty awesome. No, actually, it's just that I've been crazy inspired :) Exciting huh? Oh and very soon we will see some pretty cute action – mostly on Byakuya's part because Ichigo still hates him. As you would. And the next chapter is going to (finally) explain a little about Ichigo and his past.  
Thanks for reading guys and for being patient and as always, reviews are more than appreciated. If not for me, for the children – the children!**


	7. Chapter 7

"—chigo... Ichigo. Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned, rolling his eyes as he did so before meeting the furious gaze of one of his younger sisters. "What?"

"I was calling you for ages!" Yuzu complained, staring up at him through light brown lashes. "Where are you going?"

Smirking, Ichigo shrugged, pocketing his hands. "A walk?"

Karin appeared behind the daintier Kurosaki, her perpetually bored look morphed slightly into well hidden worry. "You aren't going out with Aunt Yoruichi again are you?"

Raising a brow at the twins, he glanced between them. "What are you guys so worked up about?"

"We know you actually went to Seireitei the _last _time you went with her. You know dad doesn't like you going there," Karin warned him, crossing her arms.

Ichigo exhaled low and shook his head as he smiled at them. "Idiots, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"But you _are _stupid," Karin quipped. "So stupid means stupid decisions…"

"Just… please," Yuzu pressed gently, grasping his hand. "Be careful there."

Ichigo laughed, grinning. "Okay, okay!"

XXX

"Yoruichi, you aren't going to buy spices are you?" Ichigo asked dubiously as he watched his father's long time friend tug on her tight black dress, hoisting it up to press her breasts higher.

She smiled at him cheekily, winking at him. "I might end up buying a little more than that."

Ichigo covered his ears, looking out over the open see in complaint. "I don't even want to know. But can you please put some more clothes on?"

The older woman laughed, pressing herself against him, running a chocolate coloured hand over his shoulders. "Are you telling me you're not even a little interested?"

Ichigo blushed heavily, now covering his eyes, turning around to get away, only to find himself in an even more unfortunate situation – with her pressed up against his back, all of her hot and soft and annoyingly close to him.

"_Yoruichi_!" he squeaked out, running further away from her grasp when her hand began to gently run down his chest and further southward. "D – don't do that! And for goodness sake, cover up."

She laughed openly, waving her hand as if she tell him how little she considered the action. "It's okay Ichigo; I swear I won't do it again. But geez, you're such a prude. Who would have thought – considering you look like _that._"

"What's that meant to mean?" he asked her suspiciously, still keeping his distance.

"I'm just saying you're handsome and you look cocky. That combination usually equates to a playboy."

"Dear God," Ichigo moaned, turning away and heading up to the bow of ship. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Lady Yoruichi," the captain began, approaching the purple haired beauty. "We are almost at land."

She smiled. "Thank-you captain, as always." Then she met Ichigo's eyes and she smirked at him. "Ready Ichigo?"

XXX

Ichigo walked through the bustling market square, finding himself almost smiling as he enjoyed the noises of the city. There was the calling of different voices, people laughing and gossiping, haggling and arguing. Then there were the smells… oh God…

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo raised his nose to the air. There was the smell of freshly baked bread and freshly picked fruits – the sweet smell of wines and if he wasn't mistaken, chocolate.

Now he really wanted some. He had enough on him for something. Good thing he'd thought about it this time. Last time he'd been forced to wait outside the pub while Yoruichi drank to her heart's content.

Never again.

Ichigo's mind finished wandering as he had just seen a stand selling chocolate and other confectionary and was making a hasty (yet still very manly and not at all desperate) bee-line for it when a hand snapped out, grabbing him by the side of the face and yanking him roughly into a rather soft but large body and tight, crushing embrace.

"W – wha – hey, let go of me!" Ichigo tried, struggling in the grip of whoever this person was, trying to punch them, kick them – anything to get the other away.

The man holding him didn't say anything in reply, just held Ichigo in a bear hug, one hand around his back, pressing his arms to his sides and his body against him and the other hand on the back of his head, holding him into his chest.

"Aw, ain't he pretty?" Ichigo heard someone drawled, a strange whistling sound emitting when he spoke.

"Humph," someone else just grumped sullenly before reluctantly admitting, "He's handsome enough. What do_ you_ think?"

As there was no reply, Ichigo wondered if the question was meant for the man holding him and he struggled harder, finally fighting back distaste and biting into the soft flesh of his chest.

Ichigo had wanted to bite hard enough that it hurt but not hard enough to make it bleed, unfortunately, it seemed that the man's fat acted as a cushion of sorts and the bite didn't seem to faze him – either that or he just had desensitised nerve endings on his chest, who knew?

"Well, come on then," the one with the whistle told them, "Let's get going then. We need ta' take him back quickly." His voice held a slight lisp as well and made it very distinctive.

"I can't believe he's the only one we found," the other complained, whiney. "There were just none that were really pretty. We didn't even find any _girls._"

"Well ya' know that he likes guys better anyway." The reply was filled with amusement and there was the sound of flesh meeting flesh as he (Ichigo assumed) elbowed the other. "Hey, hey?"

There was an, '_oof_'', but no reply as they began to walk, Ichigo being dragged along, still tightly pressed against the fat man.

By this stage, Ichigo had managed to get his arms free – mainly because the man had released them to instead put Ichigo in a tight headlock as he pulled him along and Ichigo tried to pry the other away, shoving his hands blindly into the others face.

"Get off of me you freaking bastard," Ichigo cursed, fumbling when he trip over a step and almost ending up _actually _being dragged away.

What the hell was going on?

XXX

Ichigo huffed as the large man continued pulling him along. He was exhausted – walking sideways was hard, especially when he was bent awkwardly into the other man's form. Some time ago he had been hauled into a cart, the big man still holding him tightly and they had rumbled away.

The journey seemed strangely short but Ichigo's mind was occupied with thoughts of escape. He didn't want to know who exactly liked guys better and what they thought they were going to do with him but he wasn't about to let it happen.

Then when they had finally stopped, Ichigo had been pulled up some stairs and they were now on some sort of marble and he found himself slipping constantly, hands instinctively going to the man's arms as he fought to keep himself from falling.

Suddenly there was the sound of a large door opening and the man grasped his hair and clothes before basically chucking him to the floor.

Tumbling, Ichigo struggled to right himself before he fell, arms pin wheeling for a few seconds before he found his feet and glared back at the large man.

The ability to see now granted, Ichigo took advantage, eyes flittering around cautiously, sliding from one form to another – from the fat man with an ugly bowl cut who had manhandled him, to a pretty blond haired man with red eyes then to a white haired man with crooked, rotting teeth. They all seemed to be watching him in amusement but Ichigo could tell he was here to be presented to someone else.

Turning slowly, both irritation and uncertainty jumping nastily in his gut, Ichigo's eyes fell on _him. _

XXX

"—chigo… Ichigo. Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open in shock and he blinked in confusion, hand going to wipe across his eyes as he tried to get a handle on where he was.

He stared at Mihane who was shifting uncomfortably in front of Byakuya's door, watching him in concern.

_Wow… _It had been a long time since he had thought about _that. Grimmjow… _he mused silently. He had been lucky that day, in more than one way…

"Ichigo?" Mihane tried again, wringing her hands.

Ichigo gave a start; eyes going back to Mihane for a few seconds before he finally located his voice. "Ah… yes." He cleared his throat, surprised at where his mind had been. It was probably because Rukia had got him talking about his sisters.

Now that he thought about it, he should try what she suggested – after all, what did he really have to lose? And maybe Byakuya really would believe him.

He chuckled at that, scratching the back of his neck before stretching. "Sorry," he told Mihane as he stood.

She smiled slightly. "No, it's fine. I was just concerned because you hadn't come for Master Byakuya's food, or your own. How did everything go with Miss Rukia?"

Ichigo smirked, thinking back to the rabbit pendant that Rukia had finally decided on for Renji and how much Ichigo had laughed. Her and those damn rabbits.

"Yeah, it was good. I like her."

Mihane let a full smile grace her face and her brows rose in genuine relief. "I'm glad. I was sure you'd like her."

"Ah, but you were saying about dinner?" Ichigo asked, frowning. Usually Byakuya would have been in his room this time of night – Ichigo had expected to see him and be asked to get his food. It seems that hadn't happened…

"He hasn't come to get it himself?"

Mihane shook her head. "Perhaps he's in the garden…" She shrugged apologetically at him, basically telling him it was up to him to find the noble.

"Great," he muttered, walking past her and out into the garden before realising just what else came with no Byakuya – no chain. He glanced at his ankle. After he had gone to do the paper work, Ichigo had thought Byakuya would hunt him down and lay some heavy punishments on him. Instead, he'd stayed away.

That didn't bode well. With a heavy heart, Ichigo began his search of the large gardens, knowing his best bet would be the cherry blossom tree.

"If I get into trouble for this…"

XXX

Byakuya sat cross legged in front of the cherry blossom tree, watching as the petals floated gently to the ponds surface in the soft, whispering breeze.

He had been silently furious after his small interaction with Ichigo and Rukia and didn't quite know who to scold first – Rukia for her outrageous behaviour, or Ichigo for the insolent way he had spoken to him.

In the end, the choice was taken away from him when Rukia approached him cleaned up and ready for a serious discussion.

_She looked eerily serious despite her earlier excitement and Byakuya felt his jaw tighten anxiously. He somehow knew this was about Ichigo._

"_Brother," she started hesitantly._

"_Rukia," he replied, trying to calm himself. _

"_I – I wanted to talk to you about Ichigo."_

_He held back on the urge to sigh and just raised a brow curiously, as if he had no idea why she would want to do that. And he didn't really – have any idea that is. How they had managed to become friend so quickly he didn't know, but it was unnatural, of that he was sure._

_Taking the movement as encouragement, Rukia took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know what he's told you, or what you think really happened and I was going to let Ichigo say this but I get the feeling he won't-"_

"_Rukia," he raised his voice slightly, attempting to stop her rambling. "The point please?"_

"_Ichigo… Ichigo has a family," she told him, holding her breath for a moment, searching and gauging his reaction. _

_Byakuya was a little surprised but surely, if that had been true Ichigo would have mentioned it._

_Rukia continued, "I – I don't know if he was sold or not-"_

"_Then why are we talking about this?" he asked tiredly._

"_Because!" Rukia exclaimed, cheeks flushing at her outburst. "I… Because," she repeated a little more quietly. "Ichigo is miserable here brother. I think he tried to make me feel better about it but it's clear he hates it here. And… and he misses them – his family I mean. I just… I'm confused brother," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders before her bright, violet eyes searched his face. "I never thought you a cruel person, but Ichigo-"_

"_Ichigo," Byakuya cut in, having heard quite enough about him. Besides, he hardly needed to be scolded by his younger sister! "Is a servant. He was bought, by me. Even unhappy, he is in my care."_

"_He has a family!" Rukia cried back, hurt by the clear admission on where her brother stood in respect to servants. _It was just as Ichigo had said…_ "Did you even bother to ask him brother – to ask him if enslavement was what had actually been intended for him? For all you know, he could have been _taken_ from his home."_

_She huffed, glaring at him. "I mean… you don't like to buy your servants. You like to employ them… I just…" _

_After staring at him searchingly for another moment she sighed. "I understand that Ichigo… well he must rub you the wrong way – he's basically the living epitome of everything you dislike but I never thought you were petty or so… cold-hearted. I'm very disappointed brother, please excuse me for saying so, but it's true." _

_As Rukia met his eyes once again, Byakuya could feel it, her hurt, anger and distaste… she really was disappointed and it was something he was not used to experiencing. Though he hardly understood why he should in this instance._

"_You should have at least investigated it – whether he was missed or not. I've not known you to be careless," Rukia added._

_Was her list of insults going to continue?_

_Rukia was staring at him once again, face drawn up as she pursed her lips, clearly wondering the same thing. Finally she nodded minutely, bowing slightly, a respectful gesture that she only really reserved for him when she was upset. "Thank-you for your time brother, I am going to retire early."_

Byakuya huffed out a breath, not even tea calming his nerves. He had been shaken, mostly because she was right, he _hadn't _investigated it. He hadn't seen a reason to. That and somehow, any other rational thought regarding Ichigo was swiped clean out of his mind. All that consumed him was the desire to crush his power and see him give up.

The overwhelming desire to control him, he was finally admitting to himself, was completely irrational but it was there all the same and Byakuya was not about to deny it. Ichigo had challenged him and Byakuya was not going to back down – he was going to win. There was nothing he couldn't capture – _nothing_.

He had intended to go to Ichigo and demand he tell him what exactly he had told his sister… and things became even stranger then.

_Byakuya tried to steady his heartbeats. How was it that Mihane, Rikichi and now even his _sister _were siding with Ichigo? _

_Ichigo must have said something to make them act that way._

_Though when he thought about his own behaviour… The whipping, the humiliation, the starving…_

_No, that was beside the point, all he had been trying to do then was get Ichigo to comply – to be a servant like he should be._

_He stormed (gracefully) to his room, whipping the door open, ready to give Ichigo more than a piece of his mind and maybe, if Ichigo annoyed him enough, the whip before stopping short at the sight before him. _

_Ichigo was sitting at his small desk that sat on the floor, head on his arm as he dozed innocently. Light breaths were admitted past open lips and he even drooled a little._

_One of his long legs was stretched out under the desk while the other was tucked underneath him. _

_The sight wasn't helped by the fact Ichigo's plain black shihakusho had been replaced by a pair of tight denim pants and a plain, long sleeve shirt, clinging unreasonably to his built form, showing every hard line of the youths body._

_Byakuya had noticed how fit Ichigo was every time he punished the boy – how his body shook under the pain, sun kissed skin burning brightly as he sweated. He had thought then that Ichigo was quite beautiful – in a wild and fierce way. Especially when he would just glare at him defiantly, eyes burning with determination…_

_Swallowing thickly, Byakuya tried to keep his gaze from wandering up and down Ichigo's form – finding it especially hard to tear his eyes away from Ichigo's cruelly revealed hip bone and lower back as the shirt rode up._

_Sexual orientation had not really been something Byakuya had considered. He was a noble and as such, would marry someone of noble blood. It was lucky for him that he was still able to choose his own bride. Still, he was aroused by different people, different genders – he had found he often preferred men but the attraction he had found himself entangled in with Ichigo…_

_Ichigo was like that something you could never get your head around and it both infuriated and intrigued Byakuya. Being attracted to Ichigo was something even _he _couldn't understand but he had found he was and it was uncontrollable, confusing and irresistible. The feelings had been quite sudden, though he supposed it wasn't _all _that sudden. But he assumed it had simply stemmed from his desire to control him. _

_So seeing the young man so vulnerable and naïve, Byakuya felt the cruel words die in his throat and instead felt an upheaval of straight up pleasure. _

_Then Ichigo moaned gently, eyes fluttering before he shifted. _

_The moan did things to him he hardly wanted to own up to. Still, Byakuya wasn't about to let the fascination for the boy make him change the way he treated to. No matter what, he was going to make the boy crack and bend to his will; he couldn't let himself go soft. He _wouldn't. 

_Then Ichigo moaned again before letting out a little contented sigh and Byakuya departed before his sanity left him. _

Byakuya heaved another sigh but froze when he heard a distinct chuckle. He was becoming scarily aware of it and he turned to see Ichigo bearing down on him, a smirk in place.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "What's with the sighing? Party planning got you wiped? I've got to say, that's a little weak."

Byakuya didn't reply, turning immediately to face the tree once again instead. His earlier arousal had thankfully departed; still, it wouldn't be good to tempt fate. Though the presence of Ichigo brought up another distasteful memory and he turned to lay a cool glare at the young man.

"What did you tell Rukia?"

Ichigo just looked confused, brow furrowing as he shrugged a little. "What?"

"She's under the impression that I'm some sort of slave driver who stole you from your parents," Byakuya clarified bitterly, surprised himself at his tone.

Ichigo's face cleared before he finally scowled muttering, "I told her not to say anything," before saying clearly, "Well, you've got to admit you are a bit of a slave driv-"

Before he even knew what he was doing, Byakuya was standing and reaching for Ichigo's collar, pulling him towards him, furious. "_What _did you tell my sister?"

To Ichigo's credit, he seemed, though surprised, unperturbed but Byakuya's sudden outburst and lent forward, showcasing long lashes and full lips as he told him clearly, "I didn't. Say. Anything."

Wrenching himself from Byakuya's grasp, he straightened his shirt. "She asked if I liked being your _servant _and I told her I didn't. I told her I'd rather be at home with my family. Then she said you'd listen if I told you I did have a family and I said that someone who whipped his servants into submission would hardly listen to anything I have to say." Ichigo appraised him, crossing his arms. "It seems it was nothing she didn't already know."

Byakuya was silent for a few moments, considering what exactly he should do before asking, "And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a family?"

"Yes," Ichigo told him firmly. "Isshin Kurosaki is my dad and I have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin. I was taken from the street while I was visiting Seireitei with Yoruichi. I'm sure if you actually looked into it, I'd be proven right."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he demanded.

"Because the last time I claimed I had a family, the loser who wanted to become my master told me he'd hunt them down. After seeing someone who tried to help you have their arm cut off, you don't want them going after your family."

Byakuya was stunned into silence, staring at Ichigo who just glared back at him. It was clear that the admission had been difficult for Ichigo however because he seemed to shift nervously, as if waiting for the moment Byakuya declared he too would hunt them down. Deeply ashamed of himself, Byakuya nodded slowly. "Very well."

"Very well?" Ichigo mocked.

"Very well," he repeated, moving away from Ichigo. "I shall look into this. If it's as you say, you can go free."

Ichigo didn't outwardly show any signs of excitement, though his fists clenched and he seemed to jump slightly, eyes lighting up as he stared at him hopefully.

"However, you are still to remain here as my servant and I expect you to do as I say. I did buy you and if this claim turns out to be false, I will still own you. Though," Byakuya added as his eyes slid down Ichigo's form. "I will let you loose from the chain."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded and a beaming smile lit up his face as he was unable to contain his joy. "It won't be false, you'll see." Ichigo laughed, resisting the urge to run around. "Thank-you!"

Byakuya was left staring after Ichigo, uncomprehending. Ichigo had thanked him. Thanked him and smiled at him. His heart did a strange jump as the image of his smiling face once again came to mind before he shooed it away, going to find Ichigo. He still had work to do – actual work and he wasn't going to get away with not doing it. No matter how breathtaking he was when he grinned like that.

XXX

**:) I don't have anything much to say except there will be a little more about Ichigo and his past and a few moments with Byakuya before they have their little party – then shit'll go down. Look forward to it!  
Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Always appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Byakuya's breakfast tray in his arms, Ichigo trudged towards his room. He was _not _excited about the meeting of noble's tonight. Who was he kidding? He was actually sickened by the whole thing and he was more than tempted to run away – damn the consequences. If Sōsuke was there, he didn't think he could handle it.

He shuddered a little, remembering just how the man's hands had felt when he first claimed he wanted him and the way he had looked at him. He had dreamt about their first meeting the night before. It had been more than a nightmare.

XXX

_Ichigo was folding Grimmjow's clothes at his desk when Grimmjow suddenly sprinted into the room, roughly grabbing his upper-arm and yanking him across the room before unceremoniously shoving him into his walk-in-robe. _

"_W – what the hell?" Ichigo cried, pounding on the wooden door that Grimmjow had slammed shut, locking it. "Grimmjow, let me out!"_

"_Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow growled low and serious. "Aizen's comin'."_

_Silent immediately, Ichigo shifted at the door, peeking through the gap. He had heard a little about the man from Grimmjow and he didn't like the sound of him. Plus, he'd heard that Sōsuke had a very unhealthy desire for young men like Ichigo and the way he treated them was less then pleasant. _

_Gritting his teeth, Ichigo clenched his fists at the door. He hated being helpless – being the one that was being helped instead. It made him feel weak, especially since right now he was in – if he were honest with himself – a lot of trouble. Instead he was stuck hiding in a closet while Grimmjow protected him – until Grimmjow took him home._

"_Grimmjow…" Sōsuke's voice was quiet and it seemed gentle, but his face, through the crack in the wardrobe door, showed how cold he was. It was as if he was constantly scorning people with just his looks._

"_Grimmjow," he repeated as he stepped inside the door, waving away the young man who had been following him. "I've heard some very interesting news."_

_Grimmjow had tried to calm himself, walking slowly over to his desk before Sōsuke had come and he was now leaning with his arms supporting his weight on the desk, facing the door. When Sōsuke spoke, Grimmjow's face lifted into a smirk. _

"_Really?" _

_Sōsuke didn't seem amused but he smiled slightly all the same. "Yes. Care to elaborate?"_

_Grimmjow pushed himself up before crossing his arms. "I don't know what I have to elaborate on. I don't know what you're talkin' about."_

"_Really?" he asked, one elegant eyebrow raised delicately. "That's interesting. Well, I will tell you then, that the rumour I have heard is that you now keep a servant. It's strange to hear that _you _keep a servant. I never thought you were the type to do that. I thought you always believed you didn't need one – you're too independent. But I've heard you are quite taken with him."_

_Grimmjow seemed to stiffen at the words but he shook it off. "Never thought you were one to indulge in rumours. Anyway, that's ridiculous."_

"_I thought so too," he murmured, eyes flicking subtly around the room for a moment. "However, I know how you get with young attractive men."_

"_You sure you ain't talkin' about yourself?" Grimmjow asked rudely before back-peddling slightly with a chuckle. "I think most people have a soft spot for good-lookin' people but it's like I said, I don't know what you're talkin' about. Even if I did, I wouldn't hide it from you." _

_Sōsuke smiled tightly. "Very well. Then that will be all Grimmjow, I will talk to you later."_

"_Yeah sure," he replied easily, waving at the man as he swept from the room._

_There was silence as Grimmjow watched the door close, before he let out a heavy breath, glancing to the closet._

_Ichigo assumed that that meant he was allowed to talk again. "So, you going to get me out," he asked through the gap._

_Grimmjow smirked, walking over to him and unlocking the wardrobe. "You don't like it in there?"_

"_Of course not," Ichigo snapped, pushing past him. "And since when were you so compliant? You may as well have been wearing a collar just now."_

_Growling, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm roughly. "Hey, you little fucker, that's total bullshit. I was trying to protect _you._ If I made a fuss – a bigger fuss, he would have known I was makin' shit up. He isn't dumb – far from it. In fact, he knows I'm lying, I'm sure about that."_

_Ichigo's arm tensed and he glanced down at where Grimmjow had him. "W – well…" He hesitated, eyes still on Grimmjow's fingers, wrapped around his arm. "I… you're right. Sorry. I just… don't like-"_

"_Being trapped," Grimmjow finished, letting go of him a little reluctantly. "I know."_

_Watching Grimmjow move over to his clothes, Ichigo's fingers hovered over where he had been touched. Lately he had noticed that Grimmjow just liked to touch him – not anything strange or excessive – just small touches like a hand on his shoulder or accidently brushing his leg. _

_He knew that some people were just touchy people – like his dad or Yoruichi. When they spoke they would just randomly touch him – his shoulder or slap his leg to get his attention. _

_But he felt it was a little different with Grimmjow. Ichigo had always been a little oblivious to other people's romantic feelings but in this case he was sure that Grimmjow felt something. If he didn't, would he really go to all the trouble of getting Ichigo home again? And protecting him from Sōsuke?_

"_So… thanks, I guess…" Ichigo finally said. "He is one creepy guy. I'm going to be glad to be home."_

"_Well we have a ship organised so you're going to be home soon enough. It's a shame we couldn't find your friend, or else we could have sent you home with her."_

_Sighing, Ichigo rubbed his arm absently. "I hope she's okay."_

_Grimmjow glanced at him, looked down at the clothes he was folding neatly before his eyes flicked up to Ichigo quickly. "You have an eyelash-" He moved closer to Ichigo, hands outstretched as he grasped his face, thumb brushing under his eye gently to wipe his eyelash away. "Just here."_

_It was in that position that Sōsuke found them when he pushed open the double doors and strode into Grimmjow's office._

_Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared at the brunette, wanting to move but unable to in Grimmjow's grip. _

_Grimmjow immediately dropped his hands, crossing them as he glared openly at Sōsuke. "I see that knockin' is somethin' you need to work on."_

_Sōsuke didn't seem surprised; rather he seemed a little excited, a smile quirking up at the corner of his lips. "And I assume this the man you know supposedly know nothing about?"_

_Ichigo scowled at the man, unconsciously taking a step back. _

_Grimmjow pushed him back a little more and stood in front of him. "He's nobody. I was intending to sell him. He was picked up a little while ago."_

"_I see…" Sōsuke held out a hand, index finger on the ready to stroke his face but Ichigo shrunk away._

"_Don't touch me," he hissed. _

_Raising a brow, Sōsuke lowered his arm. "He's got quite the attitude. You haven't broken him yet then?"_

"_Talking about me like I'm not here," Ichigo muttered irritated. "I'm not anyone's to break."_

_Grimmjow glared at him, willing him to shut-the-fuck-up. _

_Sōsuke frowned ever so slightly. "You let him speak like that? If you want to sell him and get a good price he needs to lose that tongue."_

"_Well it'll hardly matter when he looks like that right?" Grimmjow replied dismissively. _

"_That is true," he answered, looking Ichigo up and down. "But what am I going to do Grimmjow? You lied to me."_

"_Lied?" he growled out, uncrossing his arms and shifting defensively. "I don't know what you're talkin' about. You asked me if I had a servant – I don't. You know my job is to collect guys and sell them for you. That's what he's here for."_

_Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. He was helping him out and he had forgotten that he wasn't someone he should rely on. He made people slaves and sold them. That was wrong. No matter how nice he was to him, he shouldn't let him get under his skin; still, he only needed to rely on him for his power right now._

_Sōsuke appeared unconvinced but he suggested with a smile, "Then you won't mind if I take him off your hands."_

_Grimmjow jolted – actually jolted at the words, eyes wide before he snarled viciously, anger getting the best of him. "You ain't touchin' him."_

"_Why shouldn't I? Isn't he just a slave you intend to sell? Besides, I like a challenge and I believe he could be just the thing I'm looking for."_

"_You're not getting anywhere near me," Ichigo whipped out from behind Grimmjow, only held back by Grimmjow's outstretched arm. "There's no way I'm becoming your little _pet_," he spat. _

_Suddenly there was the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Ichigo flinched away, staring in horror as Grimmjow took the intended hit. _

_Surprised, Sōsuke brought his hand back. "You care about him so much that you would even take his punishment?"_

_Grimmjow glared at him still, not moving from the position the slap had put him in – his head to the side, body tensed. _

_Ichigo attempted to push Grimmjow aside. "How _dare _you! He isn't taking anything!"_

"_Shut-_up _Ichigo," Grimmjow demanded._

"_No! I was only taken from the streets but they didn't intend to take me. They said I could go home."_

"_Home?" Sōsuke chuckled, eyebrows going up towards his hairline. "You actually believe you can go home now? Grimmjow should know you cannot go home, regardless of your circumstances. Besides, I have heard whispers you come from wealth. That's even more reason for us to keep you. I like expensive things."_

"_Expensive things like this lead to questions," Grimmjow argued, having had enough of Ichigo trying to take the blame. _

"_I've heard enough Grimmjow," Sōsuke told him firmly – his voice filled with threats of a very unfortunate end should he not listen. "This young man – _Ichigo, _you called him – he will be mine from now on. And if I hear anymore about you trying to take servants back to wherever they belong, weakening our business, I will make things very difficult for you."_

_Ichigo was ready to leap at him over Grimmjow's shoulder but Grimmjow stopped him, pushing him back and standing forward. "His family are going to come and find him."_

"_Then tell me his family name and I'll fix that."_

_Ichigo shook at the words, wishing he didn't know exactly what that meant. _

_Grimmjow also quietened, jaw clenching furiously as he watched Ichigo from the corner of his eye. He couldn't argue or else Ichigo might pay, or his family. _

_Gritting his teeth, Ichigo glanced at the floor. "Fuck…" He shifted from foot to foot. "Fuck!" he repeated. "Fine. I'll come with you."_

_Sōsuke gave a gentle snort. "There was never any choice," he told him. "You will come with me. All the same, it is nice that you are so…" He once again reached out his hand, going to stroke Ichigo's face which Ichigo reluctantly allowed. "Compliant." His voice was a seductive purr and the hand travelled further down to Ichigo's collar before he stroked the skin there. _

_Shuddering, Ichigo met Sōsuke's gaze, feeling cold shoot through his veins at the sight there. _

"_Come Ichigo, it's time to play house."_

XXX

Ichigo placed the food down, frowning when he saw that Byakuya was already up. The noble was an early riser, sure, but he would usually be still asleep by the time Ichigo would come in. However, he supposed it could have been because of the fact he was having guests over.

Somehow, despite the fact that Byakuya 'owned' him and despite the way he had treated him, Ichigo found he felt almost as safe with him as had Grimmjow – almost. Still, Grimmjow, though he wasn't exactly an upstanding guy, he had never beaten him or tried to 'break' him like most people seemed to be obsessed with doing.

But Byakuya had eased up, though of couse he continued using Mihane as an excuse to make him do what he wanted.

"So-" Ichigo started to say before stopping abruptly. He didn't understand why he should have to apologise to Byakuya. Besides, he was only doing what he was told. "Why are you up so early?"

Byakuya looked up at him from his bed, a little surprised. "Ah… Ichigo… I had a restless night."

Exhaling heavily, Ichigo put down the tray. "Well I guess that makes sense."

"And what about you?" he asked, watching Ichigo critically.

Ichigo appeared to have gotten no sleep at all and had dark rings under his eyes. His hair was in more disarray than usual, sticking up wildly in some places while being squashed down in others. When he walked, he appeared slow and weary, his shoulders hunched a little.

Ichigo met his eyes, clearly distracted and in conflict, his mind in another place. "Hm?"

"Have you had any sleep?"

"No," Ichigo replied, surprised by the question. A little unsure of himself he chuckled slightly and half-shrugged. "Dreams… you know."

Byakuya was silent as he watched him before asking, "Is this about Sōsuke Aizen?"

Stilling at the name, he could feel his heart's pace fasten at simply the mention of the name. Moving casually to scratch the back of his neck, he smirked. "Come on, as if you really want to know."

"But I do," he replied seriously, surprising Ichigo.

"W – well I mean…" Ichigo snorted, shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about it with Byakuya. "I don't want to talk about this with you. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Fine." Byakuya just nodded, going about eating his breakfast.

Ichigo watched him as he rolled his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable and before he knew what he was doing, he was massaging the noble's shoulders, kneading the flesh firmly.

Stiffening in his grip, Byakuya froze for a few moments. Ichigo was tempted to stop but it would be awkward if he did so he just continued, feeling him slowly relaxing in his grip.

There was silence as Ichigo continued; his hands warming the noble's cold back as he worked it.

Then the silence was broken when Byakuya whispered, "Ichigo… kiss me."

XXX

**So… kisses? Exciting much? And a little more on Ichigo and Grimmjow and the mean Sōsuke. Anyway, that's all I have to say on the matter but please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh but seriously, my puppy is like… the cutest thing in the whole universe. Except she keeps me up… or maybe that's just me? But seriously, she's fluffy, like a little polar bear. She's actually not that small – she's a German Shepard. So not so tiny.  
Whatever, enough of my bragging about my little cute dog. On with the fiction! Oh and I know I've said this already but don't forget to review!  
Thank-you as always for your time and reading this :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo blinked, halting the massage on the noble's shoulders. "W – what?"

"You heard me," he whispered back, moving away to face the younger male. "_Kiss me_."

Ichigo looked delectable at that particular moment, his coffee depths wide in shock, caramel lips parted, a nervous tongue flicking out to dampen them and searing orange eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"B – but I don't understand," he uttered out; hands held close to his chest as if Byakuya had burned him, standing quickly.

"What is it you don't understand, Ichigo?" Byakuya felt a strange twinge in excitement as Ichigo's breathing quickened and he glanced around, clearly looking for an escape-an excuse. "I commanded you to kiss me."

Then his temperament changed, anger overwhelming his confusion and those sweetly perplexed eyes cleared as fire roared through them. "Hell no!" he growled out, standing. "I'm not kissing you. I don't know why you'd even ask."

Byakuya had anticipated his reaction, but he still held his trump card. Still, he had hoped he could convince the boy before he needed to do that. "Is that so? Why would I need to give _you_ of all people, a reason for my actions? I asked it of you, therefore you should do as I say."

Reluctance, disgust, anger… they were one of the many things that hung heavily on Ichigo's scowling face. He could hear the underlying threat and it grated him that this man so shamelessly grasped hold of his weakness. He thought they were done with this shit? Wasn't he meant to be looking into his family? Why was he asking something like this? Something so unreasonable and completely confusing? He didn't understand, he'd told him so. Why would he want that?

And also, how much was Mihane's punishment worth in reference to his own? Did he deserve to experience this simply to save a girl he didn't really know?

Byakuya waited for him to reply, waiting for the inevitable 'yes.' In all honesty, it scared him-he was frightened to know how desperately he wanted to hear that simple word.

Ichigo glared at the man. "I – I just have to kiss you?"

His heart fluttered a little. _Surely it is simply because of the desire to control this boy. Yes, that is it._ Nodding as noncommittally as he could, he tried to compose himself, still waiting for the answer.

Those brilliant eyes met his and he had to stop himself from gasping at the determination, resignation and challenge burning away in the depths.

Then the word was uttered out, "Fine."

It wasn't 'yes', as Byakuya had wanted, 'fine' made it seem as if it were a chore that had to be done, but he found himself content nonetheless.

"I'm warning you though, I haven't done this before."

Byakuya calmed himself, despite wanting to shake his head hard and demand that he get on with it. The boy was saying it to make him hesitate, make him change his mind. It wasn't happening. "I don't mind, we all must learn at one stage, surely."

"I – I'm a… guy though. I don't understand why you'd want me to kiss you."

Straining for patience, he searched for an answer suitable. He could hardly say, 'I'm attracted to you' nor could he say he was 'interested'. Ichigo couldn't hear that. He wouldn't _let _him hear it. He wanted this, and whether he was a boy, a servant or infuriating and complex he could not bring himself to care enough to halt his desire. That wasn't answer enough for the boy's underlying question though. "I intend to break you and mould you Ichigo; there is more than one way to do that."

The boy flushed, anger and embarrassment flaring. "What exactly are you training me for then?"

"Does this sort of thing embarrass you, Ichigo?"

He scowled, shifting from foot to foot as he glared at the man. "I just don't understand."

"Enough stalling Ichigo, you _will _do as you're told. Now, kiss me."

There was another pause, one that seemed to stretch out forever before the boy finally kneeled, warm hands reaching out to cup the snowy face, more gently then he could have imagined. The hands were soft and large and Byakuya did his best not to melt into their embrace.

"Close your eyes," Ichigo murmured. He was hardly going to be able to kiss the man when he was staring at him with such intensity. Though perhaps that's what he wanted – to embarrass him, shame him.

To his surprise and relief, the noble man's stirring eyes slid closed.

Nervously, Ichigo's tongue flicked over his teeth before biting his lip as his face hovered in front of the awaiting man.

Byakuya did all he could to keep himself from shivering as Ichigo's hot breath dusted over his face, lips so close to his own he could practically taste it. Then finally, the soft lips descended, meeting his gently.

It wasn't a deep kiss, nor was it a short one. Unsure of how long he was meant to continue the endeavour, the honey lips remained rooted there for a moment.

But the simple touch was almost like electric bolts through Byakuya's system, cracking the cool exterior and frosty center. His eyes flew open, staring at the face now so close to his, orange lashes brushing eyebrows as doe brown eyes watched his face carefully, a rather harsh blush marring the caramel skin.

Believing Byakuya's reaction to be something along the lines of displeasure, annoyance, or the simple desire to get him off of his face, Ichigo went to move away, only to be captured by Byakuya's deceptively strong grip, hands in spiky locks as he closed his eyes once again.

He deepened the kiss, shocking the feisty man into inaction, but that wouldn't do. He lashed his tongue out, struggling to force Ichigo's mouth open. It seemed yanking on the soft hair of the boy's head did the trick, making him yelp in surprise, the hot lips parting.

Eagerly, his tongue lapped against Ichigo's, noting the contours of the younger man's mouth and the way the hot hands tightened in Byakuya's raven hair, body tense underneath.

Pushing the wiggling Ichigo down, mouth never leaving his, he began to trail a hand down the toned side, enjoying the rippling muscles and the gasps of surprise and pleasure his attentions elicited from the boy.

He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't stop. There was simply something in this boy that made him lose control, made him snap. He was never how he should be around the violent, stubborn boy and he stirred things in him that he could not understand.

So enraptured in his own feeling of victory and pleasure was he, that he didn't notice the fist that came down to connect with the side of his face, sweaty, shaky hands pushing him away in hast.

Looking up, utterly confused, he held his face, watching as the boy sped off. He sat in that position for many minutes, perhaps even twenty, staring at the space Ichigo had left through. What on earth had gotten into him?

A wave of revulsion rolled over him. What on earth had he just been doing? Was he about to… with a _servant_?

His hands wandered unconsciously, feathering over the throbbing lips. Well, whatever he had been doing, it did things to him he hardly wanted to admit.

Straightening himself quickly, he closed his still open door before reaching for a towel. He needed a bath, among many things, to calm himself down. Allowing himself a mental sigh he began to walk swiftly to his adjourning bathroom. He couldn't even bring himself to punish the boy for his insubordination.

XXX

Ichigo held himself tight, shuddering as his body continued to burn everywhere Byakuya had touched him.

Ichigo had known he was gay for a long time but he'd never done anything with it. He was attracted to guys – that was it. Nobody had caught his attention and that was fine. He had seen a few guys he thought were good looking but nothing came of it and Ichigo wasn't about to just dabble sexually. He'd always, somewhere in the back of his mind, imagined that it would be something he would share with someone he really loved. That was always his plan.

Then Byakuya had gone and given him no choice but to kiss him. He could have refused he supposed, could have just waited to see what he would do but he wasn't about to risk Mihane's safety.

Undoubtedly, the older man was handsome and he had that gravelly voice that just rubbed him _every _right way but Ichigo sported a very deep hatred for the man and he couldn't believe his body had betrayed him so cruelly, reacting to Byakuya the way it had.

He was young and he knew he couldn't really help that Byakuya had managed to touch every possible sensitive spot on his body but the least he could do was run away. He could handle physical punishment – whipping, starving, chaining – but things that involved such intense pleasure… Ichigo was strong but he doubted he was _that _strong.

Shuddering again, Ichigo hugged himself tight, refusing to acknowledge the warmth that Byakuya left behind.

XXX

**Geez Louise… **_**that's **_**awkward. So, this chapter was meant to come after the chapter 8. Awkward. I hope it makes a little more sense now haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thanks for your reviews. I like that they aren't just 'I liked it', though that is always appreciated. Keep up the good work guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo stood tapping his feet impatiently as Mihane filled a jug filled with wine, feeling uncomfortable all around. The noble's had already arrived, seated around Byakuya's large mahogany dining table and though Ichigo hadn't seen Sōsuke or any of his other men, he didn't like being around rich people – they were arrogant and thought they practically owned the world. His own family was rich, sure. But they didn't have any servants and most of what the wealth they had, they earned from hard work.

"You look very handsome," Mihane praised, smiling shyly at him.

Rikichi who was grabbing plates of food just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Suck up."

Mihane frowned at him as she handed Ichigo the jug. "Well excuse me but I was just telling the truth."

Ichigo chuckled awkwardly, glancing down at the kimono that Rukia chose for him. It was silky, all black – plain on everything but the bottom of it where white birds were embroidered, flying up the kimono. He was wearing a ruby undershirt that showed slightly through his clumsily made kimono.

"I think I've done it wrong," Ichigo admitted reluctantly, pulling at the kimono.

Mihane laughed, wiping her hand on her apron. "That's okay." She moved closer, hands on his collar as she adjusted it a little. "Don't worry about it. There isn't much you can do now anyway, you need to take this to Master Byakuya."

Sighing and nodding a little, Ichigo reluctantly left the kitchen, the jug in hand.

Byakuya and Ichigo's eyes met as he entered the dining room but he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the noble. He still couldn't get the memory of the kiss out of his mind and every time he saw him, all he saw was red. His body would pulse and he would tingle from head to toe. It wasn't from desire. He was pissed. Really pissed. Byakuya had no right to take whatever he wanted and he really should have just punched him in the face, screw the consequences. Still, he had a job to do and that _wasn't _to get distracted by Byakuya.

What bothered Ichigo however was that he _was _bothered. He should hate this man because he was everything he hated about this world. He especially hated the way Byakuya watched him – like he wanted to push him down and ravish him. Still, it was like when Rukia asked him about Byakuya. He hesitated. Why?

He growled to himself as he stomped towards Byakuya, attempting to get the feeling of his eyes off of him. The clothes probably didn't help either. To Rukia's credit, she had very good choice in clothes. They made him look… _good. _

Ichigo also tried to turn a blind eye to the stares from the other nobles. They were irritating, the way they looked him up and down critically. He wasn't sure if he was doing what he was meant to, or if he was even doing it right, but there was no helping it.

Standing by Byakuya's side, Ichigo resisted the temptation to snarl at him and instead held the jug out impatiently. "Did you want to drink?"

Byakuya exhaled gently, wishing he could slap the boy. His attitude seemed to have gotten worse after the kiss; though he had been willing enough to kiss him he seemed to be biting back as hard as he could.

At least he maintained some semblance of respect, Byakuya admitted to himself, Ichigo had actually _asked _if he wanted a drink rather than just pour it or worse, just left him with the jug. 

"Thank-you." Byakuya nodded toward his glass, watching him fill the goblet.

"Over here too," someone called out, voice lazy and gravelly.

Ichigo glanced up at the man who had called out to him. The man had light skin and high cheeks bones, hooded grey eyes sitting above them – his left one covered with an eye patch. His long wavy hair was tied in a pony tail that was slung over his shoulder and he had his hand held high, waving his goblet in the air.

Shunsui Kyōraku. That was his name. Or so Mihane told him. He seemed nice for a rich bastard. From what he had seen, he was amusing and laid-back.

Byakuya seemed uncomfortable with Ichigo serving other people and that just made him even more eager to do it.

Nodding, Ichigo went over to him and knelt beside him, ready to pour for him when he noticed the subtle but very dangerous narrowing of eyes from his friend.

Ichigo was told that the man beside Shunsui was Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui and Jūshirō had apparently been friends for years and were very close. They had spent the majority of their life together and Ichigo supposed that allowed them a certain degree of jealousy. Still, being the reason jealousy was incited was strange for Ichigo and it made him uncomfortable.

Thankfully Rukia saved him from getting in the middle of that when she spoke up lightly, "Don't worry about getting him a drink Ichigo and come pour me one instead. Shunsui has had too much already."

Shunsui pretended to look offended. "Well excuse _me _Miss Rukia."

Rukia just grinned, waving Ichigo towards her and the scarlet man who Ichigo assumed was her husband Renji.

His suspicions were confirmed when he knelt next to them and Renji joked, "I think you made a great choice Rukia. It suits him."

Rukia's eyes ran critically over Ichigo before she nodded. "I agree, though you need to learn how to actually wear them properly."

Ichigo scowled. "They're just weirdly hard to use," he defended.

"Right." Rukia chuckled. "Sure."

Renji grinned at the both of them before greeting Ichigo properly, reaching out his hand. "Nice to meet you Ichigo, I feel like we're already friends, Rukia's spoken that much about you."

Rukia flushed, glaring at Renji in embarrassment.

Renji didn't take back what he said but continued seriously, "And I hear I have to thank-you for helping Rukia out. I owe you."

Ichigo was the one embarrassed now and he shook his head, waving his hands a little. "No, honestly, don't even mention it."

"_What _exactly did you help Rukia out with?"

Ichigo froze, eyes turning warily to Byakuya who must have overheard their conversation. "Ah…"

"Hm?" Another noble decided to nose in on their conversation. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto. She was married to Tōshirō Hitsugaya. How that couple had come to be Ichigo had no idea but apparently they were very cute together. Or so Mihane told him.

Rangiku wiped her long blonde hair out of her face, hoisting her impressive breasts onto the table as she placed her arm underneath them and leaned on her elbow. "Did you get into some sort of trouble Rukia? And this dashing young man saved you? How _romantic._"

"Oi, I'm still here," Renji grumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tōshirō muttered, levelling a stare at his wife who just grinned at him playfully. "He isn't that good looking."

Ichigo just stared at them incredulously. How the hell had the conversation moved in _this _direction?

Byakuya silenced their strange banter with just a name, "_Rukia._"

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, frowning a little. "Brother… it was nothing, really. It was just when we were down at the market. These men pulled me away and started pushing me around. Ichigo-"

"I just showed up and they left," Ichigo lied, giving Rukia a 'what the hell' look which was replied with a, 'I don't know what you're so pissed about, shut-up' look.

"I see," Byakuya murmured. "And you expect me to believe that a gang of men were so frightened by your appearance that they just… ran away?"

"It is a little hard to believe," Tōshirō put in with a rise of his brow.

Ichigo felt his own brow twitch in irritation. "And you're telling me people respect a pipsqueak like you? Why's it so hard to believe they ran off?"

Byakuya's eyes clouded in fury and he began to stand, ready to drag Ichigo out. He had believed, foolishly it seems, that Ichigo would be able to be silent for the two or three hours it took to complete the dinner. Showing disrespect to another noble was out of the question. Being disrespectful to him in private he could take. Showing such utter disregard to Byakuya's position in public by insulting him or others was unacceptable.

He silenced himself when Tōshirō spoke. One eye was narrowed in irritation but he seemed half amused by Ichigo's reply. "I suppose you're right. It must seem strange. If I were them I would have run off too. You're fairly scary looking."

Shunsui laughed. "Ah, Shiro must like you somewhat if you're not dead for that comment."

"Be quiet," Tōshirō scolded the man, glaring at him as he crossed his arms. "And don't call me that."

Shunsui pouted. "But you let Jūshirō call you that."

"It seems," another noble drawled, flashing the pair a sickening grin while he placed his chin in his hand. "All you lot can do is argue."

Ichigo didn't like the blue haired man on principle. When Mihane had spoken about Mayuri Kurotsuchi she could barely hide her shivers. Apparently he was a scientist.

Ichigo only liked one scientist and he was eccentric. And he still wasn't even sure he liked _him _half the time.

"Shut-up!" another noble exclaimed, shaking the table as he slammed his palms onto the table. "This talk is boring. If there isn't going to be a fight from all this, stop the chatter. Brat," the large man narrowed his eyes, grinning dangerously at Ichigo. "I'd like to see what exactly you did to make those men run away."

Ichigo chuckled awkwardly, waving his hand wearily. "N – nah, there's no need for that."

"Entertain me boy!"

Kenpachi Zaraki. He was a scary guy but it seemed Mihane liked him because she spoke fairly kindly about him. She seemed under the impression he was some sort of soft hearted cuddly toy in the shape of a demon.

"Heeeey! Kenny!" A small girl climbed up to Kenpachi's shoulder, pouting at him. "I said _I _want to play. Play with me!"

"No," he rumbled in reply, sighing in exasperation at his daughter Yachiru.

She tapped his hair before yanking on the long tresses. "But I want to play."

"Play with the kid."

"He is not here to play," Byakuya told him sternly.

His words were immediately ignored as Yachiru leapt towards Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head fiercely, backing up, stumbling over his feet. He'd been chased by Suki all day and it was as if he were experiencing déjà vu. The way she charged at him…

Kenpachi grabbed her by the collar as her arms pin-wheeled furiously trying to reach Ichigo.

"But I want to play with the orange head!" she cried.

"Oi, Mayuri, where's Nemu tonight?" The giant turned his scarred face to the scientist who just tisked in irritation.

"Che, what's it to you? Whatever, she decided not to come tonight. I believe she is with Nanao. Nanao wanted to have some sort of 'secret' outing with her. She is a continuously bad influence."

They shifted their eyes to Shunsui who just shrugged, bottom lip jutting out in an exceptional display of despondence. "When I asked her if she wanted to come she hit me with her book and told me I was an eyesore and a nuisance and should go by myself because she didn't want to come. I thought that was a fairly clear no."

Retsu Unahona hummed with a gentle smile. "It seems your daughter is causing you quite a bit of trouble Shunsui. You should just speak to her about it."

Shunsui laughed, half-smiling wryly. "I'm fairly sure you're the only one that can have a civil conversation with someone so stubborn and have it end the way you want."

Jūshirō nodded a little, smiling as Shunsui winced his way.

"What exactly are you saying Shunsui?" Retsu asked softly, cocking her head a little, a patient smile on her face.

Shunsui choked up, glancing around for support but all he received were pity looks.

"I – I just meant that you have great motherly skills, that's all," he replied quickly, smiling at her though he swore he could feel sweat forming in his panic.

She smiled, seeming pleased with the response. "Well thank-you Shunsui. That is lovely to hear."

Ichigo grimaced. He had heard a little about Retsu from Mihane but she had been so nervous she couldn't talk long about it. She must be a pretty scary lady. Still, he had relaxed now. It seems in all the conversation, he had been forgotten.

Glancing at Rukia and Renji who were observing the conversation with a concerned frown and a small grin respectively, he began to stand a little, hoping to escape.

It was then the door opened and Gin Ichimaru stepped through, a wide, snake like grin on his face. His head tilted to the side, making his silvery hair slip in front of his slitted eyes.

"Hm, sorry I'm late. I was caught up. Huh? What's this? You started without me?" He gave a small gasp, pretending to be offended.

"Oi, you've finally made it Gin. I thought you must be dead – haven't seen you for that long," Kenpachi grumbled in greeting.

He laughed as he approached the table, moving to take a seat beside Kenpachi and Rangiku just as his eyes fell upon Ichigo who was stuck in an awkward motion, somewhere between standing and kneeling.

Ichigo could feel his breath sweep out of him, cold dread filling his stomach as a strange sensation filled his throat. It was as if a stone was pushing its way up to his mouth and he was sure he would be sick. His heart, so full in his chest, boomed as loud as thunder and he felt light headed.

He was going back. Gin would take him back and that demon of a man would do whatever he wanted.

Then Gin sat down, smiling face turning to Byakuya. "Dear me Byakuya, such a banquet, I do believe you've outdone yourself this year."

Ichigo felt breath swoop back into his lungs and he could barely stop himself from gasping as he hastily excused himself from the room.

He stood with his back against the door, legs threatening to fold under him and he laid his head back as the nausea began to recede. Tears welled and he scowled, wiping them away. He was… just so relieved.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped as Mihane approached, wiping flour of off her face, staring at him in concern.

"What are you doing in the doorway?"

He laughed and pushed off the door, patting her on the shoulder. "Nothing Mihane. Nothing. I'm fine."

XXX

**Dear me, it's been so long! I'm very sorry. There are many excuses I can give you but I'll just tell you that I'm very contrite for not writing sooner.  
Please, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Ichigo huh? Talk about having a mini heart attack!  
Seriously though, the scariest thing happened last night. I woke up after a weird ass dream and thought I saw something standing in my room and I felt exactly the way Ichigo did. I was really freaking out. But then I woke up a little more and realised it was just my furry bean bag. Ridiculous huh? Too much Nurarihyon no Mago for me!  
Regardless, tell me what you think and I'm very thankful for your continued reviews and support. I'm honestly a little surprised it's so popular :/  
Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Ichi_," Gin teased gently in a sing-song voice as he slinked closer to him, ducking under the small door to the cell, grinning like a madman. "I see you're not bleeding so much today."

He laughed as he approached a kneeling Ichigo, running a finger along the marks on his chest, marvelling at the way the skin lifted under his touch.

Ichigo could barely hiss in pain let alone tell him fuck off, which he wanted to, very badly.

"It hasn't completely healed yet, hm?"

Swallowing, Ichigo wished he could open his lids but they felt gritty and dry, like his lips. The only thing he was capable of at the moment was breathing and even now that was like torment.

Gin seemed disappointed with his reaction because Ichigo soon felt a slender finger softly tilt his head up and he knew if he had his eyes open, he would have been eye to eye to the pale, silver haired man and been able to see nothing but slits of his pale blue eyes and a loaded grin. "Ey?" he drawled, his voice so pouty Ichigo could almost visualise it. "You aren't much fun today."

Ichigo moaned angrily in reply, swaying slightly in the irons that held his arms aloft, the chains secured to the ceiling. However, it didn't really come out aggressive, but quiet and halting.

"What's that?" the silver haired man urged, hand now clasping Ichigo's chin still.

Smacking his lips, Ichigo tried again but he just didn't have the strength to open his mouth. How long had he been here? Ichigo was almost seriously hoping Sōsuke would just get a move on and do whatever the hell he wanted rather than leaving him down here with Gin.

Though admittedly, he only had himself to blame for the predicament he was in. He had decided to punch Sōsuke in the face (so hard he broke his nose) and leap out the window when the brunette had attempted to get _very _personal.

Gin seemed to pause for a moment. "Would you like me to save you?" he asked seriously.

Ichigo stiffened in his grip, struggling to get his lids apart and he did, finally, staring through narrowed eyes in bemusement. Gin was serious it seemed, there was no grin at least.

Then he giggled, grinning and ruffling Ichigo's hair roughly as he cried, "Just kidding!"

Ichigo jerked in pain, the pressure on his head a little too much.

"But it was a nice wakeup call right?" he prodded.

Snarling throatily, Ichigo glared at him. "F – fuck you," he managed to get out. Though it was less than a whisper and it stung his throat, making him need to cough which ended up causing him to strain the slowly healing wounds across his chest.

He couldn't even cry right now, though perhaps that would give him relief. "W…" Ichigo took a few breaths, attempting to form a sentence. "Why… here?"

It was all he could manage but he dared Gin to comment as he lifted his head, scowling at him defiantly.

"I was just taking a walk and I dropped by to tease you," Gin answered with a laugh, as if it were obvious that it was the case. "No, you see, the master up there wants to have you back already. He's getting impatient so I'm here to add a little something to my masterpiece. I'm sure Cap'n Aizen will like the addition."

Slowly, Gin's fingers patterned the firm hip bone, quite enjoying the feel of the hot skin under his cold finger tips. "I think right here will do."

XXX

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo gasped, almost falling off the railing of the patio. It wouldn't have been far to fall considering it was at ground level, but it would have been irritating. He glared at his company, snapping, "Jesus Rukia, don't do that."

Rukia pursed her lips like she wanted to reply but instead asked, "Ichigo, are you okay? You're meant to be in there you know." She inclined her head to the glowing yellow light of the washitsu* where the nobles now sat.

After Gin had made an appearance, Ichigo let himself become scarce, only coming out once they had all moved out of the dining room to clean up. Then he had sat on the railing and his mind had naturally wandered.

He had known very well he was meant to be helping serve tea and sitting by Byakuya if he needed anything but right now, he couldn't do that.

Frowning heavily, Ichigo forgot about Rukia momentarily as his thoughts once again strayed to Gin. What the hell was he up to? Was he not going to say anything to Byakuya? No, he supposed he'd kidnap him when Byakuya wasn't looking.

Clutching the material just where his heart sat, Ichigo clenched his jaw. It hurt. Not his scars, his heart. He felt like if he went back to Gin and Sōsuke, he would truly lose himself. He would never be heard from again.

A sharp smack on the head had him jerking in surprise. "R – Rukia? What the hell are you doing?"

"Idiot," she groused. "Listen when people talk!"

He glared at her but quickly looked away at her serious face. "Ah, don't look at me like that."

She crossed her arms. "What's wrong? You've been weird since Gin arrived."

"It's nothing," he replied, moving towards the lit room. If he wanted Rukia to think he was okay, it would be easiest just to go to Byakuya. "I'm just tired. "

"You know him, don't you?"

Ichigo bowed his head before turning a broad smile to her. "Of course not, he's just one creepy guy."

Rukia was confused. Did Ichigo smile like that? "Are you su-"

"Yes!" he cried, raising his hands in defence. "I am, just shut up about it. I'm going to go help Byakuya." He glared at her as he went to the doorway, boring holes into the raven haired girl. "Stop asking me questions about it already."

"W – well excuse me for caring!" she cried after him.

Ichigo had already opened the door, glancing up at Byakuya when he entered.

However, Byakuya was distracted by a discussion and didn't notice.

"I don't quite understand. I thought he was in perfect health," Byakuya spoke softly Shunsui.

Shunsui shook his head a little, fingers intertwined with Jūshirō's whose head rested against the broad shoulder, white hair flowing as he snored softly. "I don't know. The old man seemed to be okay but when I went to see him, he wouldn't let me come in and said to go on without him."

Kenpachi grumbled mightily, pushing Yachiru up a little more onto his shoulder as she clung, pink lashes fluttering in sleep. "Damn old man probably just wanted to skip the formality bullshit."

"He isn't like you," Tōshirō told him sternly.

Mayuri chuckled a little manically. "Ah, tempers are flaring tonight."

Renji glanced up to see Ichigo and patted the cushion next to him silently and grinning a little as the orange haired man joined him. "This is the best bit," he whispered conspiratorially. "They get completely shitfaced and just start blabbing."

"Renji…" Byakuya's frosty voice cut through the chatter. "Please don't detain Ichigo, he has things to do."

"Ah yes!" Rangiku sang, raising her bottle of sake towards Ichigo who was still a little confused about what exactly he was meant to be doing. "The newbie! Where are you from _Ichigo_?" The name somehow managed to come out in a seductive purr despite her inebriated state. "I don't remember seeing you here last time."

Tōshirō seemed to bristle, turquoise eyes shooting warning knives in Ichigo's direction before he scolded his wife.

However, Kenpachi added, "Yeah, you sure are different to the others around here."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Byakuya who seemed to be stuck between following his ingrained manners and allowing the conversation to continue and making Ichigo leave, making his own personal discomfort evident to his guests.

Finally Ichigo scowled, also sparing a glance around to look for Gin who, thankfully (or perhaps not) seemed to be absent and he answered, "Yeah, I'm new."

Rangiku pouted. "Hey? That's no fun! Tell me about yourself? Got any brothers or sisters?"

The collective group noticed how Ichigo's face hardened, his posture stiffening defensively. He answered, a little thickly. "Yes."

The silence was awkward because Rangiku was now much more curious, as she was sure, was everyone else. Still, it was clear that Ichigo didn't want to discuss it and so the silence continued.

Standing, Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and as if he wanted to heal the fractured situation, said, "I think this sort of talk needs to be accompanied with more drinking. I'll get some more."

His ears were red as he exited the room, the quiet following him like a bad scent. He hadn't expected people to be curious about him. Though he knew his hair garnered a lot of bad attention.

It wasn't just that. If they knew about him, they could use that information. Ichigo didn't necessarily distrust people in general, he just didn't like them. But Sōsuke had made trust in others almost impossible. Even if they didn't betray you, they could get hurt themselves. That wasn't something he wanted.

Sighing heavily, he was almost to the kitchen when suddenly Gin appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

Choking back the screech that had almost exited his lips, Ichigo grabbed the wall for support. Jesus Christ. "The fuck do you want?" he spat harshly, heavy breaths making his words seem wispy.

Gin cocked his head, stepping forward and pressing a hand against the wall next to Ichigo's head. "Now that ain't any way to talk to an old friend is it?"

Ichigo chased his fear away, glaring at him through his fringe and pushing him away before resuming walking, heart pounding as he heard light, steady steps behind him.

"So, how on earth did you manage to find yourself in this establishment?" Gin asked teasingly. "You seem to have a soft spot for nobles."

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo ignored him, not realising he had walked right past the kitchen in his concentration.

A finger ghosted over the back of his spine, urging Ichigo to speed up as Gin said, "Aizen's missed ya."

Ichigo almost laughed but it ended up as a strong exhale instead. Sōsuke missed him? Like he could believe that. More to the point, he didn't _want _to believe it – or even hear about it for that matter.

There was silence as if Gin was assessing his reaction before he continued, his voice strong with sadistic amusement, "Has he seen it yet? That beauty mar-"

Gin was cut off as Ichigo's fist struck his jaw with enough ferocity to knock him to the ground.

"_Don't _you fucking talk about that." Ichigo's voice was quiet and steady but filled with the pain and anger of a thousand suns. "Bring it up again and I will _fucking_ kill you."

Gin's eyes opened as wide as possible at the threat because the truth was, he didn't doubt it for a second. If he had been a lesser man he would have shivered at the burning look in Ichigo's eyes.

As it was, he contented himself with chuckling, watching the young man walk off, shoulders hunched. Laughing again, he felt his tension evaporate. It was as if his laughter reassured him, whispering, _it's okay, Ichigo wasn't really that frightening._ And for a second, Gin believed it.

XXX

**So, not quite where I thought or intended the chapter to go. Still… here we are! Isn't Gin mean? It's a shame actually because I do like Gin. But he makes a good bad guy! Now in the next few chapters, I hope I can make Ichigo like Byakuya a little more! And Byakuya like Ichigo a lot more ;) There will also probably be a little Grimmjow going on and you'll most likely find out where the missing nobles are! (If you haven't noticed the pattern, the nobles are the 13 court guard squad prior to Aizen leaving.) **

**Ah notes, notes… nothing really to add except that I really appreciate your love and attention! I also love your reviews. They are like the string to my kite… or something like that. Oh, giving you notice too that there will most likely be upcoming sexiness! Yay for sexiness \o.o/ Which is going to be very likely disliked by Ichigo. Byakuya can't have it easy! **

**Side note: I am going to randomly tell you something I find awkward in general. Sitting in the car, just chilling at the lights while I'm singing away (all too often) I glance around and people are staring like I'm a crazy person. Excuse me! Sorry I get passionate about Missy Higgins! I love the Special Two a lot. Is that a problem? No! Jesus, what is becoming of the world today? Huh? That's exactly what I thought. **

**P.S. ***A washitsu is just a traditional Japanese room (usually for entertaining guests) with tatami mat floors and sliding doors.


End file.
